Promises of Protection - Boyfriends, Confessions and Coming Out
by Shin Sankai
Summary: SURPRISE! Its a continuation set 6 months after 'Twenty-Three and Free'. See what Malec have been up to since the where we left them was a little too open an ending. They're defining the relationship, love confessions, subtle first time and the all important letting the Lightwood parents know Alec's gay. M-rated just to be safe - but its more tease then anything.


**Promises of Protection - **Boyfriends, Confessions and Coming Out

**By: Shin Sankai**

#

Author's Notes: Right, so, I've worked on this, on and off, for about 2-3 months now and I think I'm fairly happy with it without ripping it apart again and again, because seriously that takes a crap load of time and I've already done that twice!

If you recall/read this tiny series, you'll have now discovered I have another surprise addition! Turns out my brain was not entirely pleased with the 'open end' feel I placed for this little saga in 'Twenty-Three and Free' or more or less the fact that 'Malec' hadn't truly developed into a full on relationship. As such, this monster of a story has now come out. And I'm talking massive: 60+ pages!

I will now tick this off the list as being pretty much complete again, but you never know, if my brain again thinks this wasn't enough, by the angel it'll make me write up something else...well...maybe. No promises and all that.

Anyway I hope someone remembers the story and is intrigued as I revisit the boys and what's been happening between them. Its only set about six months later this time.

In any case, what you'll find in here is a deepening relationship (I hope) with lots and lots of feels between one sexy warlock (because seriously, its Magnus) and his adorable, strong and blushing shadowhunter (sorry, not sorry Alec – but I don't like him as extra confident as he was in the TV Series – sorry to anyone who hates that, but everyone has a preference and all that). Anyway, I hope to get across immense amounts of sexual thinking and vibes and some hopefully heated moments (definitely not sorry), adorable thoughts and confessions (all the time) and of course the all important 'coming out' done in a not so "in your face" way and plus some intense battles, maybe... I do suck at fight scenes since I don't really do them at all!

Lastly, I hope someone enjoys this as I can now get back to my other 'multi-chapter' story since this is finally finished.

#

The vibration of a phone, resting on a neatly made bed made the occupant of the sleeping quarters halt from placing on a black shirt as eyes drifted down to the lit up screen, signalling just who was currently trying to contact one Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood, the current Head of the Institute.

Yes, by sheer willpower, determination, skill and a lot of man hours, Alec was still the current Head of the New York Institute.

When his blue eyes fell onto the name on the screen, a grin instantly reached Alec's lips as he swiped up the phone just as he grabbed some socks, sitting on the edge of his bed and placing them on, forgetting his shirt for now, and in turn lifted his phone to rest between his ear and left shoulder.

"Magnus," Alec slipped his feet into his boots and began doing up the laces. He was currently getting ready to go on patrol.

"Hello Shadowhunter, how are you doing?" Alec felt a blush rush to his cheeks at Magnus' smooth voice fluttering into his ear. To think it had been six months or thereabouts and he and Magnus tried seeing each other on a daily basis, which wasn't always the case, since these past couple of weeks attested to that. Things had been so insane that Alec had to be content with the odd message and phone call here and there. He hated not seeing the warlock, his day just didn't feel complete without the handsome man to gaze upon, but with the sudden hectic schedule, Alec would have to be content with these tiny offerings until stuff calmed down.

So much had been eating his precious waking hours (and even the few sleeping ones he got) away with tips on possible hideouts which were housing genocidal shadowhunters, rogue downworlders not sticking to the accords which required hours upon hours of investigation before the necessary punishment was drawn up and lets not forget random demon attacks too. Then there was what felt like another thousand or so duties being lumped onto Alec's shoulders as he was sure he'd pretty much taken on this roll on a more permanent basis even though no official papers had come through about it. Tack onto that a whole punch of recruits coming out of the Academy which for some reason were being sent his way too. Granted Alec was never boastful in any way, but he seriously knew his skills were in the top ten of all Institutes around the world, so maybe that is why Inquisitor Herondale sent many his way for training under his tutelage, but seriously, he was but one shadowhunter, what more did they expect of him other then what was seriously draining him as is?

Alec had always been a stickler when it came to rosters and ensuring that no one was working too many hours without adequate rest, though at this stage, the eldest Lightwood child was certain he was one of the shadowhunters that fell into that category these days. He seriously needed to place up a 'Do Not Disturb' sign for the next week or so in order to catch up on the mountains of paperwork which were now seriously overdue and giving his usually prompt self a bad name and then whilst doing that he also needed to figure out better ways to prioritise his time too.

Alec finally remembered that Magnus asked him a question and quickly went about answering the warlock. "Alright, busy, as usual. I'm just about to go on patrol so I'll have to cut our chat short since Jace will be bashing down the door very soon."

"Oh..." Alec felt like he was getting better at hearing the slight change in Magnus' tones in his sensual voice and was fairly certain there was a bit of disappointment in it right now.

"Everything alright?" Alec quickly placed his black shirt on and then pocketed some extra blades as his backup weapons. He picked up his stele and placed it into the inner pocket of his battered but very comfortable jacket which he'd now thrown on as well. He didn't want to part with it and instead had patched up some holes with strips of black duct tape. Izzy constantly scoffed at it, and Alec was fairly certain Magnus frowned at it as he'd hung it up for him once or twice when he'd ventured to the warlock's place for an innocent night cap, but Magnus in all his centuries was wise not to voice his opinion on the matter.

"I was just ringing to see when you would be coming around as we've got that dinner planned with Catarina and Madzie at my place but..."

"Crap, was that tonight?" Alec was mentally kicking himself now.

He'd met Madzie a couple months back and she was definitely becoming his favourite sorceress. Catarina Loss, Magnus' dear friend, was a close second behind the adorable girl. Though really, he'd not met many female warlocks but these two he really did like.

Of course, Alec's most favourite warlock of all, was of course on the phone to him at this very moment.

'Probably best not to blurt that out to Magnus and embarrass yourself.' Alec commanded internally of himself.

The night Alec had met Catarina and Madzie was pretty interesting. Magnus had dragged him away from the Institute one Friday, Alec thinking they were going for dinner but ended up within an apartment building and he was suddenly introduced to the two females. Catarina had definitely been shocked when her long time friend showed up at her own place with a shadowhunter behind him no less! The mood changed instantly when Alec's eyes locked with Catarina, her glamour flickering as glimpses of blue skin and white hair shifted, though Alec pat himself on the back for not reacting since he was an experienced shadowhunter and should be prepared for anything and everything downworlder-wise.

Well, prepared for everything the world threw at him, except Magnus that is.

When Catarina stayed rooted to the spot, not shifting to let Magnus or he inside, Alec decided that dinner was a bust and would leave the three warlocks be to enjoy themselves, he not wanting things to be awkward and ruin the lovely evening, but Magnus had taken hold of his hand, asking him to stay, and then told Catarina and Madzie that he could be trusted, because he as the High Warlock of Brooklyn trusted him. That spoke volumes to Alec.

Catarina still was unsure but she had welcomed Alec into her home and it took another couple of weeks for Catarina to start warming up to him. Madzie on the other hand took all of an hour and then she was clinging to Alec, which was absolutely adorable to the shadowhunter and it also sent a massive smile to Magnus as he watched his adorable sweet pea and equally adorable shadowhunter playing some sort of game with their hands, both grinning up a storm at each other.

Since that time, Magnus organised regular dinners with the two female warlocks though tonight Alec had cocked up on the latest one.

"Not to worry, you need to go do your job shadowhunter."

"Magnus, I'm really sorry."

"Don't you worry your pretty little head over it, you go and do what you need to do. Whilst Madzie will be upset, since she wanted to show you some of the magic I've been teaching her, but I'll perk up her mood with some of my own magic and shall make the promise that you'll take her out for ice cream the next time you are free." Alec shook his head, shoulders loosing their tension in seconds flat. Why was Magnus always so good to him?

"I'm not being a very good boyfriend."

"..." There was nothing but silence on the other end, Alec becoming a little worried.

"Magnus? Everything alright?"

"Oh, um, of course. Its just..."

"What is it?"

"Boyfriend..." The warlock repeated the word that had affected him.

Alec felt his cheeks practically burning. He and Magnus had been getting closer and closer as it'd been six months and Alec had been filled with so much happiness with spending any free time (what little he had) with the beautiful warlock that he had still thought...you know...that that is what he was to Magnus. And in turn what Magnus was to him as well.

'Oh crap, what if Magnus didn't think that at all?' Alec alarmingly thought to himself. 'I know I called him that when coming out to Jace and he had agreed at first, but maybe he just did that to appease me whilst in Jace's presence and instead he doesn't think that way about us at all!' Alec began to fret in his own head.

The young shadowhunter took a deep breath before stammering out what he needed, in order to clear the air of any confusion and boy he hoped what he thought the two of them were was actually still true or else Alec may just die an early death of embarrassment.

"We've been spending a lot of time together right?"

"Yes,"

"We've spent evenings at your club and you've even dragged me out dancing which I'm definitely not good at."

"You were fine Alexander, very adorable in fact."

"I stepped on your feet a lot." As graceful a shadowhunter Alec was, dancing was a whole other ball game and one he wasn't sure even with intense training he'd be able to master. Alec frowned as he began to recall all the apologies from that less then successful dancing experience. He was certain Magnus would have had bruises but he would of snapped his fingers and removed any of them before Alec could see his bare feet. "We're also practically regulars at the Hunter's Moon and we've played many rounds of pool, which I am way more comfortable with, even if you kick my butt all the time."

"I do like kicking your butt." Alec's cheeks warmed once more. At first Alec had thought Magnus had used his magic and had gestured at that to, watching Magnus seemingly look a little offended that he would even think of him cheating in that sort of way, and boy was he sorry as their first game, all Alec had done was pocket one ball and Magnus got the rest. It was a white wash, but even still, it was a success for Alec because it was more time spent with Magnus.

"If we are both tired or lazy and couldn't be bothered going out, we just hang out at your place and chat about whatever and you magic up dinner and you have beers in your fridge just for me whilst you make cocktails for yourself."

"Yes,"

"And we've also gone out to eat a lot too, trying out various restaurants and cuisines and we've even used your portal to go to different countries for dinner as well."

"This is true."

"You've also graced me with your amazing cooking skills and then there was the time where I nearly burnt down your kitchen but you forgave me for that." Alec delighted in Magnus' soft chuckle as he seemed to be recounting that god awful morning. "You've even let me sleep on your couch many times too." The second night Alec had stayed over, he wanted to surprise the warlock with pancakes but said warlock had come running into his kitchen, magic sparkling about his hands at Alec's distress call and in seconds the crisis was over, laughter escaping Magnus' lips whilst Alec wanted to die of humiliation. A skilled warrior and he couldn't even make pancakes.

"I let you sleep, because I don't have the heart to wake you. Your face is just too cute." Alec didn't know how to respond to that. "Care to enlighten me on where you are going with all of this Alexander?"

"We've kissed." Alec quickly blurted out. Technically he wanted to start with that but had been too chicken, though now it was out there in the open. Again he held his breath as there was silence down the other end of the line. Alec's heart was hammering in his chest. By the angel why wasn't Magnus saying anything?

After several agonising moments, the silence was finally broken up with,

"Many times in fact." Came the softly whispered words, like Magnus were remembering all the hours they'd been spending together and the many, many kisses too. Alec definitely recalled every single kiss he and Magnus had shared since their first date when he asked Magnus on his balcony if he was going to kiss him and the warlock had done exactly that. By the angel it had blown Alec's mind. Every single one after that was sheer bliss for the shadowhunter. He never once thought about what it would feel like with anyone else because to Alec, everything he felt revolved around the gorgeous High Warlock of Brooklyn and no one else would ever be able to compare to Magnus.

"I know you've been around a long time Magnus, though actually I don't truly know for how long you've roamed this earth, but I do know I'm not your first guy and you definitely know I'm new to all of this, but even so, to me..."

"To you, what, Alexander?" God he was seriously going to make him say it.

"All these things that I'm experiencing with you for the first time in my life, to me, they are very special indeed. To me, this means that we are way past being acquaintances and friends. To me, we are dating, we are boyfriends." Alec was sure he heard Magnus take a deep breath in. "I mean...aren't we?" Alec ran his sweaty palms over his black jeans since he still held his phone between his ear and left shoulder. The silence was practically deafening, it was really killing Alec. "Magnus...?" Alec was almost certain he sounded like a little kid just then, practically begging the warlock for an answer without actually saying it. He'd just drawled it desperately within the warlock's name.

"That very label, boyfriend, still takes my breath away."

"Does that mean, you are alright with us being boyfriends?"

"Is that what you want Alexander?"

"Yes," There was no hesitation whatsoever.

"Alright then."

"Alright?" Alec repeated.

"Yes." Magnus grinned and wondered just what the lovely shadowhunter was about to look like when he voiced, "Now, since my boyfriend has just stood me up, he better make it up to me later on." Magnus felt a grin form on his lips as Alec sucked in some air. He was certain his shadowhunter was blushing.

"B-Boyfriend?" The stutter was adorable. He'd not heard it in awhile. He missed it.

"That is the label you gave yourself Alexander."

"Oh, um, yes, I just never thought..."

"Never thought what?"

"No, never mind." Magnus furrowed his eyebrows. Did Alec think he was going to reject him or something? Truthfully Magnus didn't want to rush into labels, had been very surprised when Alec had said it back in Central Park, but then since then they'd never bothered to talk about it so whilst Magnus loved kissing Alec, he was still a little unsure. Well, until now that is. Once again his shadowhunter had surprised him.

"Now, boyfriend of mine, what present are you going to give me?"

"P-Present?" Oh how Magnus wished he could see his dear shadowhunters confused facial expression.

"Yes, warlocks like presents."

"Warlocks like presents. Got it." Oh this boy was too cute.

"Alexander, after your patrol, even if its three in the morning, please do not return to the Institute."

"Magnus..."

"I really want to see you." Magnus was definitely certain Alec would be blushing by now. "Please tell me you'll come?"

"I'll come." Magnus listened to some background noise and knew their time was up...for now anyway. "I've to go."

"Be safe Alexander."

"Don't worry." Before Magnus could even respond, Alec cut the conversation and all he heard was the engaged signal. Again, how could his dear shadowhunter say that to him?!

Magnus shook his head and decided it was best to bury himself within his own work until his boyfriend showed up later that evening.

"Oh! Boyfriend certainly has a nice ring to it." Magnus voiced to no one, since Chairman wasn't around at the moment and decided to pick Catarina has his person of choice to tell this news to, clacking away on his phone as he fired off his message.

'Alexander is my boyfriend!'

It wasn't even a minute later when his phone chimed with a reply from Catarina. 'Magnus, did you hit your head or something? I already know that Alec is your boyfriend.' The High Warlock couldn't wipe the grin from his face.

'Just testing out the delicious word is all.'

'Don't you have work to do or something?'

'Indeed.' And with that done, Magnus pocketed his phone. With a spring in his step and a hum on his lips, the warlock headed off to do inventory. It was not a favourite job of his, but today he didn't mind it at all. Once he completed his inventory and sent off fire messages containing his orders to various shops for restocking purposes, Magnus would begin brewing some potions since he had quite a few orders to fulfil and money to earn.

#

(Later that day...)

The minute Alec slipped through his wards, Magnus was giddy with excitement for two very big reasons. Number one being that he'd not seen his lovely boy in two weeks and number two, when Alec slipped through his wards nothing went off for Magnus which meant the young shadowhunter was unharmed. The patrol must have gone well for Alec and his team, considering it was only 8pm and that meant he hadn't come across demons or renegade shadowhunters or downworlders.

Quickly Magnus clicked his fingers, magic swirling about his hands as he refreshed his appearance and changed his outfit, collapsing gracefully onto his couch. He would play this evening cool, wanting to see just what Alec would do now that they had reasserted the labels of 'boyfriends'. It was out there now. No take backs.

A couple of knocks at his door, a finger snap later, and Alec was within his home. He listened to the door shut, his finger snap locking it and then quickly Magnus conjured a thick book filled with old and new potions he'd invented over the centuries and began reading it whilst also shifting his gaze to Alec.

"You're here earlier then I thought." Was the oh so cool and casual greeting offered.

"No attacks." Just as Magnus had predicted.

"That's good to hear." His large open plan living space fell silent for quite some time until,

"Magnus..."

"Yes, pretty boy?" Alec flushed as he was still getting used to all the names Magnus called him, though he was fairly certain he wouldn't ever stop blushing over any of them. Or this gorgeous warlock in general. After all, even when the man just called him Alexander it set his blood on fire. Though Alec was slowly coming to terms that everything about Magnus set him off.

Especially right now as he was lying on his couch, one arm tucked under his head as he was resting up on a mountain of cushions. The warlock was in a pair of extremely tight leather pants, right leg was bent at the knee, it resting against the backing of the couch whilst the other was stretched out, his bare foot moving every now and then to a beat only Magnus could hear. A silk dark purple shirt rested against his narrow hips, glimpses of golden-bronze skin on view since it had risen up slightly, Alec seeing aspects of defined abs and sharp hip bones every now and then, though his eyes constantly shifted to Magnus' chest. Almost all of the buttons weren't even done up! The shirt gapped open as the warlock had three necklaces on, chunky rings on his fingers glinting in the lighting and his customary ear cuff which was part of the link they shared together. All in all, Magnus was an absolute vision. And again, as much as Alec was irate at how his mind and body reacted instantly to everything that was Magnus, the shadowhunter wouldn't change a thing about it.

"Alexander?" Alec jerked his eyes up, as Magnus had finally flickered his eyes over at him, book forgotten now. Alec had gotten lost in his Magnus daze. "Everything alright?" Alec nodded his head profusely.

"Can I...with you...?" Alec gestured to the couch, weirdly asking for permission to come on over and sit down. When Magnus started to shift, Alec quickly shook his head, cheeks burning as he hadn't quite got out exactly what he was asking permission for. And rightly so, because how could he fumble his way through wanting to actually lie with Magnus on his couch? Or more importantly, snuggle into Magnus on his couch. Alec realised he could very well launch himself at the warlock, but then risk hurting certain...bits. And Alec would definitely not want that to happen.

They had kissed more times then Alec felt like he could count, and his knees always went weak every time it happened. So much so he was certain if Magnus' strong arms weren't gripping him possessively tight, Alec was sure he'd fall to the floor in an absolute hot mess. Alec figured, you know, instead of the fear of falling to the floor with what Magnus' kisses did to him, he may as well try kissing Magnus whilst snuggled into the man on his couch. A win-win situation all round in his books.

"Stay just like that." Alec finally heard himself request of the warlock, watching as a perfectly shaped eyebrow rose in intrigue, Magnus settling back down into his previous position, including the raised and slightly spread legged posture.

Within moments Alec threw off his jacket and kicked off his boots before sitting on the armrest of the couch, one more blatantly staring at Magnus and this time not ashamed of it at all. By the angel Magnus looked so damn inviting that it did not take long for Alec to slide onto the couch or more importantly, crawl the short distance to his warlock.

"Alec..." That was very rare, since Magnus never called him that, but it was still so damn hot to the shadowhunter since it did send a delicious shiver down Alec's spine as he settled down onto his stomach, facing Magnus, looking up at his rather surprised warlock. Alec made sure his groin was not anywhere near Magnus' since he wasn't ready for that just yet, even if it had been six months now.

He laid awake many times, screaming at himself to hurry up and be ready, but finally stopped worrying about it since Magnus wasn't pressuring him at all which always made his shoulders ease. No matter what, Magnus always, always made sure whatever they did, that first and foremost, he was alright with it. How he landed such an amazing boyfriend, Alec would never know, but thanked his angels all the time.

Alec finally settled down, lying his abdomen and stomach region against Magnus' groin area (and trying not to think about it) as he then went about folding his arms across the man's lean muscular chest, dropping his chin on his forearms and just couldn't or more importantly wouldn't take his eyes off of Magnus. How could someone be so damn beautiful?

"Is this alright?" Alec softly voiced, knowing he was blushing but Magnus didn't hold it against him at all.

"Absolutely." Magnus replied instantly, pretty much throwing the thick potions book to the floor and then shifted slightly to accommodate Alec a little better between his legs and trying very hard not to let any blood go rushing down to his groin and freak out his lovely shadowhunter in the process. Magnus' now free hand, which previously held the potions book, drifted sensually down, long nimble fingers splayed at Alec's lower back, holding him gently there, if not a little possessively perhaps? Magnus was certain he did, but Alec didn't seem to mind being held against him so again, all was right in their little world.

Alec let out a small sigh as his eyes drifted closed for a moment, quite liking the idea of only ever being touched by this powerful warlock he was currently lying on.

"What's going on in that head of yours shadowhunter? I can hear the wheels turning." Magnus softly voiced to his shadowhunter, hoping the worry he felt didn't come out but whilst they were bound with the protection link, Magnus won't ever stop worrying about the one he very well pledged protection to until the day came of when the link was severed.

"I'm...tired..." Alec mumbled softly against Magnus' skin. He loved the smoothness of it, though he was certain his two or three day old stubble was probably quite prickly for Magnus, which in turn made Alec make a mental note to shave. Perhaps he could ask Magnus to borrow his shower, get him to conjure up some toiletries and such for him, if only he could be bothered to get up. Though getting up meant breaking his cuddling with Magnus and the Institute could very well be on fire and Alec may still not want to shift from his current lounging position.

"You place too much on your own shoulders Alexander. If you don't take a moment, you are seriously going to collapse, and then where will the Institute and your shadowhunters be without your strength, wisdom and leadership?"

"Well..."

"I know this might be stating the obvious, but have you not thought of playing to the strengths of various senior shadowhunters that you trust and share the load with them?"

"Meaning...?" Magnus arched an eyebrow realising that the glaringly obvious didn't cross his shadowhunters mind, completing justifying his previous internal thoughts of hoping that Alec wasn't wearing himself out, but clearly he was.

"For one, Jace is probably your best swordsman, even more so then you, my dear." Even though the pout was adorable, Magnus saw Alec's acknowledgement and agreement to his words, flash in his eyes. "That is your first step for intense training purposes. Jace should take care of all sword fighting lessons. You on the other hand are the best archer I have seen in centuries and no one but you should train that weapons class." Magnus delighted in the sweet blush on Alec's cheeks at his honest praise of Alec's skills. "Isabelle should be present in all classes, because her knowledge of your weaponry is second-to-none. She has a good eye and can observe all training lessons with a variety of weaponry and can assist any new recruits you get in picking out their signature weapons."

"Magnus that's..." The warlock had a moment of dread, thinking perhaps he had overstepped considering he was a mere downworlder who was possibly interfering in the 'shadowhunter way', but seriously, why did that fleeting thought even grace his mind as Alec beamed him a massive smile, loving the idea in seconds flat.

"Alexander, if you ever just need to talk things over with someone, I will always be here to listen to you, alright?" Alec jerked his head into a nod, seemingly forgetting he did now have someone he could always go to no matter what. What a nice feeling that was and Alec hoped it never went away. "Alright, now with that bit sorted, I am more then content to talk more work with you, if that is what you need, or is there something else on your mind, something a little more...personal perhaps?" Alec was slowly coming to terms with the fact there wasn't much he could hide from Magnus these days and seriously hoped the warlock couldn't read his own thoughts, since they centred around the beautiful downworlder lying beneath him.

And as much as Alec was tempted to properly discuss the weight of the world on his shoulders and wishing for any other brilliant ideas from his warlock, but instead, he was pretty much shifting to the more 'personal' side of things in his head...

'Magnus is mine!' The tiny voice inside Alec shouted. The very thought made him shift his arms, wrapping them securely around Magnus, holding him tight whilst he pressed his cheek against flawless and warm golden-bronze skin. Being this close to the warlock, it brought forth the familiar scent of Indian sandalwood. It was so earthy, so lovely, so very Magnus that Alec took another deep breath in. 'Oh, he still smells sweet, like sugar as well.' Alec thought to himself. 'I wonder whether Magnus tastes earthy and sweet too...' Those very thoughts instantly made his brain freeze. By the angel what the hell was Alec thinking?!

"You..." Ok, so Alec hadn't meant to say that, but he quickly fumbled through it, making sure he didn't reveal that he actually wanted to lick Magnus' skin! "I mean...actually, no, yes, you." Though it was at his expense, Alec delighted in Magnus' soft laughter.

"Whatever is on your mind Alexander, you can share it with me."

"You make me really happy." Alec bit his bottom lip when the room fell silent. Had he said the wrong thing? "Is that...okay?" He voiced in slight hesitation.

With a strength even Alec didn't realise Magnus had, the warlock always surprising him with hidden traits like this, Alec was soon lifted up Magnus' body, strong hands under his armpits as he was dragged up the warlocks lean structure so Magnus could have him closer, or more or less, have his face closer as Magnus' very skilled lips enclosed over his own, drawing him into the most sensual kiss he'd ever experienced with the warlock to date. So much so he felt his toes curl in his socks.

The kiss left Alec panting, cheeks flushed and eyes glazed with passion. Alec couldn't help but lick his lips, remembering the feel of Magnus' very experienced and possessive lips against his own once more as he tried desperately to come down from his high, though seriously, how was that even possible when a mere touch was like euphoria to him from this amazing warlock.

"I love you..." Alec felt Magnus tense beneath him and he instantly snapped his eyes open, those three words which could either advance their relationship further or kill it entirely had slipped out without him even realising he was actually going to confess them!

Granted those words were exactly how Alec felt, and even though this was his first relationship, he never wanted to be like this or feel like this with anyone but Magnus. However, most horrifyingly, that didn't mean the warlock felt the same way!

Truthfully, like Alec had said to Jace, maybe he had started to have feelings for this very powerful warlock since he saved him all those years ago and now it had developed into what it was now. This feeling was powerful and all consuming, but never once did Alec feel scared. He knew, right at this moment, he truly felt unconditional love for Magnus with every fibre of his being.

Alec needed a few extra moments to collect himself, chewing nervously on his bottom lip, before taking a deep breath and then raised his crystal blue orbs as he sought out Magnus' warm brown gaze, only to feel his own widen and his breath catch as there before his very eyes were a pair of beautiful cat ones!

'Magnus' true eyes!' Alec's internal voice shouted excitedly.

Those intense golden orbs always stole the breath out of Alec as Magnus was gazing up at him, moist lips parted as he could not for the life of him hide his shock at Alec's pure confession. In that single moment Alec knew. He knew he would never take those words back because this warlock, his warlock, was the most precious person on the entire planet to him. No one would ever compare.

"Say that again." It wasn't a question from the warlock, though it wasn't quite a demand either, but it still got Alec's heart hammering and his blood pumping. Maybe because Magnus had growled it rather lowly, sexily, out to him, he never having heard him sound like that, but boy was it causing problems for his body right now.

"I love you Magnus."

"Oh!" Alec tilted his head as something else seemed to register in Magnus aside from his repeated declaration. "I'm showing you my marker aren't I?" Alec couldn't help the grin on his lips as he nodded his head profusely. He was pretty chuffed that Magnus couldn't seem to keep his glamour in place when they became intimate like this or surprised admissions of love were voiced. "Do they not frighten you?"

"Never." Alec confessed in less then a heartbeat. "I was captivated by them when I was ten years old Magnus. That has not changed. Will never change." Alec traced a couple of fingers beneath Magnus' left eye. "They are so beautiful. You are so beautiful." Alec held his breath as Magnus cupped his face, thumbs brushing against his cheekbones.

"Well, I guess there's only one thing left to do then."

"What's that?" Alec softly whispered, breath coming out in little pants once more as Magnus was craning his neck up towards him as though ready to devour his lips once more, which Alec was eagerly waiting for.

"Surrender..."

"Surrender what?" Alec mumbled out, suddenly feeling a little delirious right now as Magnus was currently teasing him, lips brushing lightly over his own, the man's tongue flickering out as well, caressing his bottom lip, but those hypnotic lips never made full contact with his own. Alec was sure if he didn't get a kiss soon he was, angel forbid, going to whimper!

"To you, Alexander."

"I don't get it." Magnus melted all over again for his innocent boyfriend.

"I love you too." Alec jerked back, his face still cupped gently within Magnus' powerful hands, but his eyes were wide and shimmering with a thousand and one emotions trapped there.

"Y-You do?"

"Of course I do Alexander. How could I not fall for my shadowhunter." Alec flushed pink for the umpteenth time this evening but finally didn't care at all. Magnus loved him! Him! Not Izzy, not Jace, not any other good looking shadowhunter at the Institute. And definitely not the multitude of good looking mundanes or downworlders that flocked to Magnus' side every time they'd been out together.

No, this warlock, this oh so powerful High Warlock, loved him!

"Oh god..."

"Alexander?" Yes the shadowhunter heard the worry in Magnus' voice, but he needn't be, because Alec was on cloud nine right now and wasn't sure he'd ever come down from it and instead quickly smashed his lips to Magnus', the lip-lock not lasting very long, since he had just bashed their teeth together.

"S-Sorry..." He flushed awkwardly whilst uncurling one arm from around Magnus' waist and brought it up to rub his fingers against the warlock's jaw a little. Not more then ten seconds later the two of them were laughing at what had happened.

"My precious shadowhunter, what ever will I do with you?"

"Keep me." Magnus blinked up at Alec who blushed bright red. Alright so aside from the love confession he didn't realise he was going to blurt out, this also was something he didn't realise he was going to say! This dashing warlock was decimating his mouth filter.

"Careful shadowhunter, words like that can be everlasting to a warlock." Magnus tapped him under his chin, sending off another blush and a round of soft chuckles from Magnus as Alec decided to squish his red face into Magnus' vibrating chest.

Alec wasn't sure how long they stayed like that for but there was something else on his mind and he wanted to get Magnus' approval before he did anything about it.

"Hey Magnus?"

"Hmm?" Came the rumbled response which vibrated deliciously against Alec's cheek and ear.

"Can I tell Izzy about us?"

"You haven't already?"

"I first wanted to see if what was happening between us was going to develop into something deeper, which I am glad that it has, but then as much as I wanted to tell Izzy what I've been doing lately, sneaking out of the Institute and such to be with you, but I didn't think that was right without talking to you about it first."

"I don't think sneaking about is right at all Alexander." Magnus wasn't having a go at Alec or anything, but he was subtly hinting at not liking being a secret.

"I know, but, I selfishly just wanted this to be about you and I and not you and I and the whole damn Shadow and Down Worlds." Magnus could understand that.

"Isabelle is your family Alexander. If you want to tell her, then tell her."

"Awesome." Magnus frowned as Alec shifted away from him, eyebrows furrowing as Alec leaned away, shifting to the other side of his couch as he leaned over the armrest and picked up his jacket from the floor, pulling out his phone.

"Wait, are you thinking of telling her now?" Blue eyes glanced over at him.

"Yes," Magnus couldn't help but shake his head.

"My dear shadowhunter, may I offer you some advice?" Alec had been clacking away on his phone when he stopped to give Magnus his full attention. "Please do not advise your sister of having a boyfriend via text message."

"Why not?" By the angel his precious boy was just so...well...precious.

"Might I suggest, if the both of you are not on patrol duties tomorrow morning, then invite her out for breakfast. You like that little diner just down the street, so ask her to have breakfast with you there."

"We're not patrolling until the evening. Tomorrow morning was just going to be some intense training between the both of us with some new recruits looking on."

"Then lets have breakfast together."

"You're going to be with me?"

"Of course. Isabelle is your darling sister. And if you really do want to tell her about me, then should you not introduce me to her not as Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn but as Magnus Bane, Alexander Lightwood's boyfriend?" Magnus grinned as Alec dropped his phone and dove (carefully) back into his waiting arms. He knew it was only a matter of minutes before he would get his shadowhunter back into his embrace and grinned into messy black hair.

"Now this is better." Alec couldn't find his voice, it lodged in his throat at how happy and excited he was that finally he was going to tell his sister about his lovely boyfriend. He knew she would be mad at him since Jace had been the first to find out and his brother and parabatai had kept his secret for him up to now, but Alec was ready now. He was ready for the world to know that this man was his boyfriend and no one could say shit about it. This warlock was his.

"Damn, you have to let me up."

"Why?"

"I have to message Izzy about breakfast tomorrow." Alec jolted when there was a sudden snap of fingers and a small burst of fire light. Alec shifted his head and gazed up at Magnus. "What was that?"

"I sent her a fire message."

"What? How?" Alec watched Magnus raise an eyebrow at him.

"Warlock." The far too handsome downworlder voiced whilst also pointing his own index finger at himself, glee in his warm brown eyes, his glamour now back in place and a wide smile on his hypnotic lips.

"Oh..." Alec rolled his eyes, pretty much at himself as if to say 'duh Alec'. "I like dating a warlock."

"Thank goodness for that."

Alec thought for a moment, a tiny grin forming on his lips as an idea came to mind. "Can I have a strawberry?" Alec found confusion as clear as day in Magnus' gaze.

"A strawberry?"

"Yes. Can you magic one up for me? A really big juicy and plump one?" With a snap of his fingers, Magnus produced the offered fruit to Alec and without even explaining himself, he bit into it. The sweet and tart flavour burst across his lips and tongue, the juice turning Alec's lips redder. "Yep, dating a warlock does have its perks." Alec murmured as he sealed his lips over Magnus'. He listened to his boyfriend gasp beneath him, immediately tasting the flavoursome strawberry against his lips.

Alec was pleased with himself as it appeared Magnus was definitely a fan as he placed one hand at the back of his head, angling him a certain way before Magnus' skilled tongue licked over his lips and then slipped inside, exploring eagerly. It sent bolts of electricity throughout Alec's body as he jerked and shuddered atop Magnus.

'By the angel, Magnus is magic!' Alec swooned internally.

"You wouldn't happen to be using me for my magic now would you Alexander?" Magnus sultrily murmured that against Alec's lips before trailing his down to the younger man's neck, licking his large deflect rune which made his shadowhunter shudder above him once more. Magnus delighted in having a front row seat to Alec's reactions. The warlock was certain he would never tire of them.

"N-Never..." Alec stuttered adorably.

Magnus finally pulled away before things got too heated, reading Alec like an open book as his dear sweet shadowhunter wasn't quite at that stage of advancing their relationship to the bedroom, even though he could feel the semi hardness of his erection against his own. Alec hadn't seem to catch on just yet, which was probably a good thing as he was likely to scramble away, apologise and then flee his home. Magnus would not allow that to happen at all. And though he would be more then happy to take this to his bedroom, Alec was so utterly special to him that he would never rush anything with the young man. Everything Alec was experiencing was a first to him, and though Magnus had had many lovers over his centuries, none had made him feel like Alec made him feel. And because of that he would wait until the very day his shadowhunter was ready, even if it was a year or more from now.

Granted Magnus prayed to all of Alec's angels that he would not take that long, but he was a warlock, so he did have time on his hands.

Magnus' thoughts left him when Alec lightly pressed his lips to his once more. His lovely shadowhunter still tasted faintly of strawberry and as much as he wanted to ravish the shadowhunter silly, he held back and allowed Alec this moment. His kisses were pleasurably sweet and gentle, Magnus lifting his arms and wrapping them around his precious boy and held him close, breaking the peppered kisses for just a moment.

"Well, dating a shadowhunter certainly brings with it some surprises."

"All good I hope?"

"Most definitely." Magnus murmured as he opened his mouth to the offered half eaten strawberry and then once it was consumed he resumed kissing his innocent yet eager boyfriend for the rest of the evening.

#

(Breakfast the Next Morning)

"Alexander, please try and relax."

"What if she doesn't accept us?" Magnus' heart melted for his dear shadowhunter.

"You know your sister better then anyone. Is that the type of person she is?" Magnus watched Alec shake his head. "Then have faith in her. And if for some reason she does not take to this favourably, then that is something we shall work on together to ask her to accept what we have because it is not going away."

"Yeah," Alec softly voiced, his left hand gripping Magnus' and revelling in the warmth and strength of it.

When the glass door to the diner opened and chimed, signalling a new customer had entered the premise, Alec darted his blue eyes up and over to it and saw Izzy looking around before spotting him and she began to head on over. Alec practically leapt from his seat, long strides carrying him over to his sister as he engulfed her in a big hug.

"Alec," Izzy chuckled delightfully as she squeezed lovingly back. She loved being engulfed in her tall brother's fierce hugs. They were few and far between these days, but all the more special when they did happen.

Truthfully, Izzy was a little confused at the invite which came via fire message of all things and not from his phone or a knock on her bedroom door since she was just down the hallway from Alec's quarters. Her confusion only heightened when the invite asked her to breakfast outside the Institute which is something they rarely did with how hectic things had been. And the fact they didn't walk here together, like Alec had left before her this morning for some reason. Mind you, Izzy did recall Alec saying something like he had errands to do and hadn't returned to the Institute with her, Jace or Clary and pondered on where her brother had been and whether he even came home last night.

Over the past several months Izzy had started to notice some slight changes in Alec. He seemed to have a spring in his step and there was an unguarded smile on his lips which formed every now and then, almost secretly as he didn't think anyone was paying attention. She was though. She always paid attention where it mattered most and that was her big brother. Something was definitely different about him.

When Alec took her hand and dragged her towards a booth down the back of the diner, Izzy blinked a few times as a man was sitting within it. And not just any man either. This was,

"Izzy, this is Magnus Bane." She peered up at her brother.

"I know who he is Alec." She gave him a light punch. After all, she had called on the High Warlock of Brooklyn to come to the Institute's aide that time when the wards were damaged.

"Oh, well, yeah of course you do." She watched her brother run a hand through his messy black hair, spiking it up rather adorably. "Magnus isn't here as the High Warlock of Brooklyn though." Alec watched her tilt her head, her brown eyes shifting between the both of them and watched as Magnus slid out from the booth, standing tall and proud and right at her brother's side. It took the younger shadowhunter all of three seconds to focus her eyes on the fact that Alec had slipped his hand into Magnus'. "I wanted to introduce you to my boyfriend, Magnus Bane." Both men watched as Izzy's eyes widened and her mouth literally fell open.

"I'm delighted to meet you Isabelle. Alec talks fondly of you." Magnus had placed out his other hand, in greeting to Izzy, but she just stood there, eyes shifting between her all powerful shadowhunter brother and the all powerful High Warlock of Brooklyn. "Did we just break her?" Magnus questioned before they both jumped as Izzy screamed.

"Izzy!" Alec shushed her as they were not glamoured at all, just looking like normal regular mundanes and other diner goers were starting to stare at them. Alec placed up his hand in apology before watching his sister launch herself into Magnus, his warlock boyfriend detaching his hand from his as he staggered a little on his feet, not at all expecting Izzy to be so enthusiastic.

Magnus quickly wrapped both arms around Alec's sister, his sparkling brown eyes gazed over at shimmering crystal blue ones whilst they both tried to make sense of Izzy's incoherent mumbles against Magnus' chest. Alec couldn't help but grin widely as he shouldn't have doubted his sister at all.

"Shouldn't I have gotten the hug first?" Alec joked as Izzy finally detached herself from Magnus and barrelled into him, squishing her petite self into Alec, arms securely around his waist, chin resting against his chest as she beamed him a massive smile, tears in her eyes.

"How long has this been going on for?"

"Um, about six months or so, right?" Alec shifted his gaze to Magnus.

"Officially, yes."

"What do you mean officially?" Izzy narrowed her eyes at Magnus. This damn warlock better not have pressured her brother into an open relationship where he could date multiple people. If that were the case, she had knives hidden away and she wasn't afraid to use them.

"Unofficially, I'd say we've probably known there was an attraction there for the past three years but we didn't act on it until recently of course." Alec felt his eyes widen as he understood what Magnus was saying. "I definitely won't say fourteen years, because that would make me sound creepy since Alec was just a cute kid back then." Magnus winked which made Alec laugh quietly. He thought it best not to tell the warlock or his sister that maybe since then he had liked Magnus too, even though his memories were sealed for a time.

"I'm so happy for you Alec."

"Thanks Iz..." Alec mumbled back, pressing his lips against her forehead.

"Would you care to join us for breakfast?" Magnus didn't want to interrupt the adorable sibling moment, but he was kind of hungry. He and Alec, after their kissing marathon, had both fallen asleep on the couch, not having eaten anything for dinner. All they had was that strawberry which Magnus made a mental note to revisit that kissing experience another time with his lovely shadowhunter.

"Absolutely!" Izzy beamed, pushing Alec to the other side of the booth which he immediately frowned at since she wasn't letting him sit next to his own boyfriend! "Don't give me that pout, you can sit beside him whenever you want, just not this morning." Izzy grinned at her brother. "This is my time to grill Magnus to make sure he is the perfect boyfriend for my big brother."

"Izzy..." Alec all but flushed as he ducked his head and listened to Magnus' laughter. The shadowhunter had forgotten to let his boyfriend know how protective Izzy was.

"Dearest Isabelle, I can tell we are going to be great friends." Alec took a chance to gaze over at two very important people to him.

"Maybe even family?" Izzy raised her eyebrows suggestively at the warlock beside her, watching as his twinkling gaze shifted to her brother, Alec's sparkling blue eyes wide open in shock at her blatant words, lips parted as he had totally understood what she had meant by that.

"Well, lets see, shall we?" Magnus placed his elbows on the table and cupped his face, gaze open and honest and not for a single second shying away from staring directly at Alec to gauge his reaction.

Of course the High Warlock of Brooklyn delighted in Alec's stammering (he not being able to form a single syllable that actually made any sense) and his blushing face before watching him shove his head into a menu. Magnus shifted his gaze to Izzy and gaze her a wink.

She immediately took hold of his right hand, giving it an affectionate squeeze and then bestowed him with a beaming smile.

Magnus found himself falling for yet another shadowhunter, though definitely not like the way he'd fallen for the one directly across from him and who still had his adorably blushing face buried in the menu.

#

After breakfast, Izzy took hold of Alec's hands as they stood outside the diner together, Magnus off to the side as he gave the Lightwood siblings a moment.

"Does Jace know?"

"I told him first." Before she could look or feel offended, Alec squeezed her hands.

"He's my parabatai. He could feel my fluctuating emotions and new something was up." Izzy nodded at that. She didn't have a parabatai herself but knew the link between Alec and Jace was very strong. "I also thought it best to tell him first since we had a fight." Worried brown eyes looked up at him. "We're fine now Iz, but Jace tried to remove something really important to me and I flipped out on him."

"What was it?" She watched him raise his arm, her eyes locking onto the plain black wrist cuff.

"Your cuff?" Alec could hear the confusion in her voice.

"Magnus' cuff to be more accurate." Alec reiterated. "He forged this with his magic when I was ten. Its been enchanted all that time as its grown in size just as I have. Its been with me for over 13 years now and will remain with me unless I decide to remove it."

"I don't understand."

"One day I will have to sit you down and tell you everything that happened to me when I was poisoned by that demon." Izzy had been in Idris with his mother and baby Max and whilst he had told her he had been attacked, Alec never did go into great detail about it. "Though its not written in any of our research or history books, but powerful warlocks like Magnus who offer their healing powers, do end up leaving a mark on those they have healed. It is known as their signature, basically the warlocks name imprints on the skin of the one they have healed, or more or less their initials I should say." Izzy shifted her eyes to Alec's abdomen where his hand laid against his olive green shirt. "Magnus' signature is scribed into my skin, because he offered to heal me that fateful day I was poisoned. His initials will always be with me."

"Alec..."

"What is also not known by our people, since it rarely happens, and I don't want you to let anyone at the Institute know this, since the Clave may try to use it against people like Magnus, but a powerful warlock like him can also pledge protection to another. Its very rare, but it can happen." Alec watched Izzy's eyes dart over to Magnus who was fiddling with his phone.

"So Magnus is..."

"My protector." Alec gave a sheepish grin. "Granted I was 10 years old and didn't understand it at all that much, or actually remembered him since the Silent Brothers suppressed my memories of my demon attack at dads orders, but when I met Magnus again ten years later, it all came back to me. This cuff, and the silver one on his ear, because of them, we are...bonded." Alec voiced it so quietly so Magnus wouldn't hear that he had used that word instead of the usual 'linked' description. He really did like bonded better. It seemed more real, deeper even. "If I am ever in danger, and know I cannot get out of it, or have difficulty getting out of it, my body reacts, my cuff will pulse and alert Magnus to danger happening around me and he will portal in an instant."

"Oh! Like that time when he got injured?"

"Yes,"

"To think my big brother, who hates anyone looking out for him has a protector. And not just any protector, but the High Warlock of Brooklyn!" She wriggled her eyebrows for effect.

"Izzy..." Alec stopped as she reached up and cupped his cheek.

"You like him." It wasn't even a question.

"I love him." Izzy felt her breath catch at the rather wistful and utterly truthful look in her big brother's handsome facial features. It tugged at her heart and she truly hoped, one day, she would feel and look like that too.

"And Magnus...?" Izzy left it open.

"He loves me too." Even voicing that to himself, Alec felt like he was dreaming and never wanted to wake up. "Izzy, he said he loves me." Her heart melted for her big brother once more. "He could have anyone, he's the High Warlock of Brooklyn, but Magnus said he loves me!" It was like he was having trouble believing it himself.

"Of course he does." Izzy voiced matter-o-factly. "Because you are truly special Alec, one of a kind." Alec gave her a half grin at that. "I really am very happy for you."

"Thanks," He watched his little sister frown suddenly. Clearly something else was playing on her mind. "Tell me what you're thinking." If she was surprised he knew she was trying to hide something from him, she never let on.

"What about...mum and dad?"

"Still thinking on that." She nodded her head. "I don't want to hide him Izzy. I mean, granted I have sort of been doing that, even if he's been around at the Institute but that was mainly for business, but I really hate the thought of keeping him a secret. I can tell Magnus doesn't like it either, but he's been so patient with me, is always patient with me and he deserves better then being kept in the shadows."

"Whatever you decide, in how you tell them, if you need help, Jace and I will be there. Every step of the way." She watched Alec nod, he grateful for her words, but then suddenly watched his hands fist, determination washing into his blue orbs.

"No matter what happens, I'll do everything in my power to protect him."

"My little Alec is all grown up." Izzy commented which made Alec roll his eyes before shifting his gaze to Magnus who was eyeing the both of them silently. With a silent nod of the head, Magnus knew this was the go ahead to return to his shadowhunters side as his chat with his sister was pretty much finished now. "So Alec, am I to assume that Magnus is no longer a pain in your ass?" Alec felt his cheeks warm as Magnus had drifted back over, completely hearing what his evil sister had just said. Alec glanced at Magnus, knowing full well Izzy was trying to make a rude joke about what he had voiced during the attack when Magnus came to their rescue, and half naked.

"Have I missed something?"

"Oh just what Alec called you before realising you were...well...you."

"Izzy..."

"See you back at the Institute." Izzy muttered in a sing-song voice before waving at both men and then heading off down the street.

"Whilst I am intrigued and want to ask what that was about, maybe you should go with her?"

"Trying to get rid of me already?" Alec felt his heart flutter as Magnus' strong left arm wrapped around his waist, pulling him in closer.

"Not at all shadowhunter, but you do have some intense training to do." Alec couldn't believe he'd forgotten that! Though should he really be surprised when all his attention was stolen by Magnus these days? "Also, please be careful on your patrol tonight and afterwards, if everything goes well again, I hope you come see me this evening."

"It might be late, we'll be doing some scheduled raids tonight." Alec watched Magnus frown and he realised he shouldn't have said that as he was quickly learning how worried his warlock got when it came to him. It was nice, but he was a skilled shadowhunter and maybe he needed to tell Magnus that since to him it was like the warlock was doubting his skills.

"Again, it doesn't matter how late it is."

"What if I wake you up?"

"I'll only be mad for a moment. Just knowing you have returned unharmed is all the present I need." Alec blushed as Magnus ran his hand down his arm, he feeling his skin pimple with goosebumps even beneath his jacket.

"I won't be able to enter your place anyway. Whilst you grant me permission through your wards, you always lock your door nowadays, which I am glad you do, even if you are a powerful warlock, but I'm not about to use an unlocking rune on your place as that is an invasion of your privacy."

"Well, isn't my boyfriend just the sweetest?" Magnus bent slightly, brushing his lips against Alec's as he blushed a little since they were out in the open where anyone could see them. "Your rune wouldn't work on my door anyway."

"See, another reason for me to just go back to the Institute and I can see you sometime tomorrow instead."

"If you promise to come over tonight, I'll bestow you with the present I've been meaning to give to you." Magnus murmured sultrily against Alec's lips.

"O-Okay..." Alec stuttered out and felt something cold slip into his right hand, his blue eyes glancing down as he opened his palm to have a look. "This is..."

"A key to my place." Wide blue eyes looked up at him.

"For me?"

"I don't go handing out keys to just anyone Alexander." Magnus cupped his shadowhunters cheek. "You're the first I've ever wanted to give one to." Alec continued to blink widely up at Magnus. "Too soon?" The warlock watched his dear boy shake his head, no words would form on Alec's lips as instead he opted to hug the absolute stuffing out of Magnus which earned him a chuckle. "Careful there shadowhunter, your strength may very well crack my ribs." Instantly Alec let go, a sheepish grin on his face at his overzealous behaviour. It of course was so unlike him, but Magnus was bringing out so many different emotions within him that Alec decided to embrace the lot of them.

"Are you sure its alright for me to come over?"

"I'll never pass up an opportunity to spend time with my shadowhunter." Though Alec knew his blush darkened, he felt his lips widen into a smile.

"Tonight then..."

"Tonight," Magnus repeated.

"Oh!" Magnus raised an eyebrow as Alec started patting down his numerous pockets on his attire as though looking for something. "I forgot to give you your present."

"My present?"

"Yes, for standing you up the other night."

"Alexander, you do know I was joking don't you?"

"You were?" Magnus frowned as Alec hadn't realised at all. Why would he though, he was Alec's first relationship.

"Sorry Alexander, sometimes I forget how...new all of this is to you."

"So, you don't want my present?" Alec himself glossed over that remark.

"Oh I'll take it, because truthfully, I do love presents."

'Magnus likes presents.' Alec locked that away in his head for future reference.

"Close your eyes." Magnus decided to humour his shadowhunter and did as asked. He felt something being slipped over his head before a cool light weight rested against his bare chest, his eyes fluttering open after lips pressed rather firmly against his for a few seconds and then ended rather abruptly. Magnus' warm brown eyes watched his adorable shadowhunter rush off, obviously to catch up with his sister who had long since gone but maybe also running away from his own embarrassment at kissing him in the open like he had and also presenting him with a gift.

A gift that Alec had picked out himself, for his very first boyfriend.

Magnus drifted his gaze down, breath catching as a silver chain hung around his neck, but what had truly stolen his breath was the wonderful crystal blue pendant attached to it. It was the very colour of Alec's beautiful eyes. Like his sweet shadowhunter wanted him to carry a piece of him wherever he went, so even for a single moment, even for a fraction of a second, when Magnus looked at that pendant he would think of Alec.

Well, truthfully, Magnus needn't a necklace for that, but as he picked up the precious gemstone and pressed it against his lips, making it shine brighter with his eternal magic, he would be sure to thank his blue eyed angel once he saw him later this evening.

As Magnus turned in the other direction, heading back to his loft, he wondered if Alec would accept a rather serious gift in return. Something that had been given to him long, long ago, but never in his centuries had he ever thought of giving it to another. It remained locked away, hidden behind various wards in the same vault he kept his precious spell book. The very item that was locked away made him think too much about his father, considering that is whom had given it to him.

Magnus spent the remainder of the morning and afternoon locked in such thoughts, debating with himself if he truly did want to present this item to Alexander and whether the shadowhunter would even want to have it too.

#

(Much later that evening)

Alec, for the first time ever, let himself into Magnus' place, feeling very giddy about it all whilst he did so. He locked the door behind him and then pocketed the precious key. As he stood in the entranceway, Alec wasn't sure if he should (or could) enter Magnus' bedroom since all their make out sessions had always been in the living room, or the kitchen, or the balcony for that matter.

However, he needn't worry about that, because it was like Magnus knew he was going to debate that in his head and he found his warlock asleep on his couch. He was lying flat on his back, dark green silk pyjama bottoms and nothing else. It was like his boyfriend was trying to tempt him, which Alec totally was, but he stunk of ichor and sweat and he really needed a shower.

The shadowhunter let off a gasp in shock, teeth sinking into his bottom lip at the feeling of magic coursing through his very body, his clothing suddenly shifted and the next time Alec blinked he realised he was now dressed in soft cotton black slacks and a long sleeved dark grey shirt. His weaponry was resting against the lounge, boots next to them, but all his other attire (boxer briefs included most embarrassingly) had disappeared, nowhere to be seen. Alec hoped Magnus hadn't destroyed them because he really did like his jacket a lot. In those mere seconds, with soft and light clothing (and clean underwear too) Alec felt refreshed and void of any stenches and sweat.

"Evening shadowhunter." Came the thick rumble from the couch and Alec melted in seconds flat. It really was convenient having a warlock for a boyfriend, though he seriously needed to tell Magnus to let him know when he was going to ripple his magic through his very body because for a second there, Alec thought he might scream! And scream in pleasure not pain! And alerting Magnus of that would be the absolute death of him, embarrassment wise that is. And Alec was almost certain if Magnus truly knew what his magic did to him, he was certain his sneaky warlock would try and get a 'rise' out of him far too often.

"Hey," Alec padded quietly over to Magnus, fingers drifting through fur as Chairman purred up a storm as he was curled on Magnus' stomach, pretty much where Alec wanted to be right now. "I hope I didn't wake you up?" Alec thought it best to try and get his previous thought out of his mind as it seemed insane to be jealous over Magnus' adorable pet who liked him very much and the affections were returned by Alec as well.

"Chairman, go to bed." Alec watched, eyebrow raised as Magnus' feline companion yawned, stretched and then jumped off Magnus, trotting out of view and down the hallway, more or less in the direction of Magnus' bedroom.

"You didn't have to send him away."

"Yes I did, for I want something heavier lying atop me." Alec blushed in the dim lighting, but who was he to refuse Magnus as the warlock took hold of his hands pulling him onto the couch and right over him, legs opening to accommodate him more comfortably. "There, isn't that better?"

"Mm..." When Magnus' warm hands fluttered down his back Alec couldn't help but moan softly, contently. His muscles were sore and tired since he felt like he'd taken on a dozen demons alone, which granted he did, but still...

"Thank you for my present Alexander. I love it." Magnus softly voiced into Alec's hair, pressing a kiss to it. "I must confess, I may have a return gift just for you, but am hesitant as to whether I should offer it."

"Why?"

"I'll tell you tomorrow."

"Ok," Alec faintly heard a snap of fingers and then felt the weight of a blanket dropping over his back.

"Let me just..." Magnus never did finish as his hands lit up for a moment with his blue magic, fluttering them over Alec's back, numbing the dull ache in his muscles as he'd seen the way his shadowhunter had grimaced when he helped him lie down.

"Thanks Magnus."

"Any time shadowhunter." Magnus held Alec close, his wards flaring protectively about his building. Not a soul was entering his home. The world could fall apart around them because right now, his attention, his care, his magic was solely this shadowhunters.

#

(The Next Morning)

Magnus had just exited his bedroom, moving back down the hallway and into his open plan living space fresh from a shower. His hair was washed, not styled at all and there was no make-up on his face either. He was dressed in silk cobalt blue pyjama pants and an open silk robe over the top, it matching in colour. Of course, resting lightly against his flawless golden-bronze skin, in the middle of his chest, was the necklace that Alec had given him yesterday. Magnus was never taking it off and if anyone dared, well they would have a very pissed off High Warlock on their hands.

"Wow," Magnus had been picking at some chipped black nail polish on his finger when he'd listened to that almost mesmerised sounding compliment, warm brown eyes darting up and shifting to the shadowhunter still in his home.

"I thought you needed to head out?"

"I do, but I kind of didn't want to go without saying goodbye." Magnus felt a smile grace his lips as he walked on over to his awkwardly shuffling shadowhunter.

"So adorable..."

"Magnus..." Alec complained, though shut up instantly when lips fell on his own. Alec stumbled forward a little, like Magnus were a magnet and then his warlock wrapped him within his strong embrace as he was given a thorough good morning kiss, absently noting his warlock tasted minty. "I made omelette." Alec mumbled against Magnus' addictive lips, the heated kiss drawing to a close even though Magnus continued to hug him whilst looking over his shoulder to the offered meal sitting on the kitchen island bench.

"Definitely my favourite breakfast meal of all time now." Magnus finally let go of Alec and took a seat on one of the stools and was about to feast on the fluffy omelette when Alec took a hold of one of his hands. "You realise I won't be able to eat your offered meal without that hand right?" The warlock teased his adorable shadowhunter.

"Its nice." Magnus tilted his head in confusion. "This," Alec waved at Magnus in general with his hand.

"Oh, sorry, I know I must look weird. I didn't think you were going to be here when I finished in the shower so just came out looking like this."

"Magnus, with or without the make-up, you are breathtaking." The soft look on Magnus' face, the fact his mesmerising golden-cat eyes had broken through his glamour again and the almost shy smile was the end for Alec as breakfast was all but forgotten as he leapt at the warlock, right into the man's lap and nearly knocked them both to the floor if it weren't for Magnus' quick reflexes to keep them upright. Alec's kisses were sloppy and hot and almost bruising Magnus' lips and he couldn't help the chuckle from bubbling up

"Wh-What is it?"

"My precious shadowhunter..." Magnus murmured as he cupped Alec's face in his hands. "You continue to surprise me." Of course Magnus delighted in the blush. Well, the blush and the fact that Alec was straddling his lap as well. The very things Alec did were seriously testing Magnus' self control. "About that present I mentioned last night..." Magnus stopped when Alec's phone vibrated on the counter.

"Sorry," He mumbled as he flipped it over to see it was a message from Izzy, he swiping to open it and felt his lips turn into a frown.

"Everything alright?"

"My parents are at the Institute. I bet they've come as the Clave's Representatives and are here to check up on me in regards to how I'm doing as the Head of the Institute."

"Well, best not keep them waiting."

"What about..." Magnus shook his head, cutting Alec off and regrettably removing him from his lap and placing him back on his own two feet.

"We can talk about that later. Right now, duty calls blue eyes." Alec leaned forward, smacking his lips against his warlock's before placing on his jacket, all weapons glamoured and he was out the door in seconds flat.

#

(Five Days Later)

Alec couldn't believe that his parents were still here and still in his face! They never left him alone, never allowing him a chance to just breath! Or more importantly, return to Magnus' place! He was constantly on edge, every single mission he had sanctioned or been involved with as the lead shadowhunter penetrating whatever hideout that had been discovered, or the formal decisions made for one reason or another, were brought to light, he having to spend precious time explaining himself.

"I cannot believe you brought a warlock to the Institute Alec." His mother admonished him as the attack on the Institute had finally come up in conversation which he assumed they would have started with that, but seemed to have left it for last, to really dig into Alec and voice their disappointment in him.

The current Head of the Institute was thinking up a response to his mother's disapproving tone of voice whilst also shuffling papers on his desk, he having to place everything back into order when his father was constantly mucking up his system.

#

Just yesterday morning he had entered the office to see his father at the desk, again, since it'd happened pretty much since the man arrived, and he was ruffling through his stuff! That had aggravated Alec to no end, but he still knew his place, still knew to show respect and stood much like the soldier he was, hands behind his back, still in his training gear, and blatantly staring at his father. The man was clearly rusty since Alec had to clear his throat to grab his attention.

'Alec, I didn't see you there.' His father had muttered, finally rising from the chair and motioning him over like the office was still his. 'Old habits, you know.'

'Is there something you were after?' Alec had asked, eyebrow raised as really, former Head of the Institute or not, one doesn't just go ruffling through the current Head of Institute's office, even if it was your own son that had taken up the reins! Alec did have an open door policy with all the shadowhunters under his command, but that didn't mean he would allow anyone to go through his stuff or be in the office when he was not around.

Alec believed himself to be a lenient man with all those under his command, but he still had rules that needed to be adhered to no matter if you were family or not. Everyone was equal in his books from the newest recruit to the most experienced shadowhunter in the Institute, which these days was him and Jace as the oldest ones there.

'Have you been training?'

'Of course I've been training.' It was the only place that gave him an escape from his parents. Well there and his bedroom, once he finally got to bed that is. These past few stressful days he'd not been getting to sleep since around 3am and then he'd have to be up and at it again by 7am.

'Alec, as Head of the Institute, your responsibility is here, in this office. One does not go on missions anymore when one runs the Institute.'

'My skills and expertise are second to none in the field.' Alec was never one to be boastful, he always left that to Jace, but his dedication, education, strength, master of weaponry and skill range truly did place him up the top as being a master shadowhunter. He was a warrior, a leader, a commander, a confident, a sparring partner, a teacher and when he spoke, everyone listened. 'I will not leave my team a man down.' Alec's team obviously consisted of he, Jace and Izzy and by default Clary. At first he hadn't liked her, but mainly due to the mountain of near death experiences she got them involved in, but she had potential to become a good shadowhunter and then there was the fact that Jace was smitten with her so he supposed he couldn't isolate her when his parabatai was probably falling in love with the redhead, or was probably already there. 'Clary is still new to all this. Izzy is continuously training her as much as she can amongst her current and new responsibilities here, but you and I both know she is nowhere near the level of Jace, Izzy or myself. We've trained for this since we were kids, she's only been at it for three years, if that, considering the issues she has had to deal with in such a short time. Furthermore, I for one will never leave my parabatai without adequate backup regardless of whether it is a patrol or a hunt.'

'Alec,'

'This is how I work. If the Clave have a problem with it, they can speak to me directly and not send my father.' The finality in Alec's voice told the older man this was the end of the conversation. 'Why are you here?' Alec blurted out, finally getting the question off his chest as soon as he read Izzy's message about their parents being here. 'You and mother can barely stand being in the same room as each other these days, considering your affair and all, but yet here the both of you are.'

'We need to talk to you about...' Robert never did finish as an alarm on Alec's phone went off, he glancing down at it before turning it off.

'Can it wait? I've implemented some new training schedules over the past few days with Jace and Izzy and need to look in on the training sessions currently happening to see if its working well or not.' All Robert Lightwood could do was nod his head dumbly before shifting his body into moving as he was being gestured out of the office by his own son! 'I do have an open door policy, but I do not appreciate you being in the office when I am not there. Its almost like you are spying on me.'

'Alec, I would never...'

'Considering all of this is very new to me, and was pretty much lumped on me with your affair coming to light, I believe I deserve the benefit of the doubt when you write up your report to the Clave. I'm the youngest Head of Institute ever known in shadowhunter history so perhaps you, mother and the Clave can be a bit lenient as I find my feet?' Alec waved his stele across the now closed office door, putting his own personal lock on the thick door keeping out prying family members.

The younger shadowhunter had several 'for his eyes only' reports stashed away as too many incidents were going down in the Institute lately, like there was a traitor amongst them or something. Alec hated the very thought, but considering there had been the Circle he wasn't about to look at things with rose-tinted glasses that's for sure. Then there was his desire to forge alliances between the Children of the Night and the Children of the Moon and the Magnus' Warlock's as well.

Magnus had actually been helping him off the side, when the High Warlock wasn't so damn busy himself as they spent hours upon hours rewording the accords, completing peace agreements, treaties and the likes with communication a major factor needing to happen. He wanted the leaders of the groups to play an important role on forging everlasting alliances to bring the Shadow and Down Worlds together as one.

Yes, Alec's big ideas for alliances was wishful thinking, but he truly believed it is what was needed. New and younger blood was coming through the ranks and young blood was currently running this Institute and Alec wanted to bridge the gap between the prejudice the Clave had for downworlders and also how downworlders perceived all shadowhunters. He was trying to put the point across that they were not all the same, and everyone deserved to be heard regardless of their blood.

Magnus had told him it was going to be a tough ask, from both sides, but he was Alexander 'stubborn' Lightwood and would not go down without a fight.

He'd even asked Magnus about his opinion on the Seelies and at this stage the warlock said they would be the hardest to tackle and to leave them to last. Perhaps they would come to the table if he was able to get the vampires, warlocks and wolf packs on board. Alec didn't want to be boastful but he kind of believed the warlock's would come to the party first because he was, rather conveniently, dating the leader of them. Not that that should have any say in the matter, because when it was work related, Alec was nothing but a professional, the whole 'boyfriends' thing being placed to the side as Alec truly wanted Magnus as a representative and valued his opinion on everything he was working on.

The shadowhunter was so thankful to Magnus and his centuries of experience as they worked tirelessly together, Alec always marvelling at what a power couple they made. He had wanted to blurt it out, but thought that was silly and maybe Magnus would laugh at him. In the end he would just get back to work, ever thankful to the High Warlock for taking on the role of 'middle man' as he practically became Alec's advisor to consult with Raphael Santiago, the current Head of the New York Vampire Clan and Lucian Graymark, the Head of the New York Wolf Pack.

Shockingly, Alec had only learned recently that Magnus knew both of them quite well. Though he did have to remind himself that Magnus was centuries old, the actual figure still undisclosed to him (and their official records) much to Magnus' delight since he appeared to love playing games with the Clave (and history itself).

Alec had met Lucian several times now, he was practically Clary's guardian/father and he was a New York Detective. Any weird murders were always passed to him and his shadowhunters to investigate. He didn't mind the man, but he couldn't say much on Raphael though. The vampire had barely acknowledged him over the smatterings they'd seen each other.

Last night they'd ended up at the Hotel Dumort on a scheduled patrol to ensure no funny business was going on and to make sure the accords were being adhered to.

Since everything was in order, thank the angel for that, since it was just the four of them in a hotel filled with thirsty vampires, Alec was the last to head out when a cold hand gripped his wrist. Shadowhunter instinct flared in Alec in seconds, his guard went up and a blade was gripped in his hand in seconds, the sharp metal swished across Raphael's pale cheek, slicing it open. The vampire didn't even flinch, though it didn't take long for the small cut to heal on its own.

'I won't apologise for that. You don't go grabbing a shadowhunter without consequences.' Alec coolly voiced before feeling his shoulders tense when Raphael leaned closer, fangs bared for a few seconds before they disappeared. Alec wasn't sure how old Raphael was, since he seriously looked younger then him as he gazed down into dark brown eyes, the vampire only slightly shorter then him.

'Warlock blood...' Alec frowned at that as Raphael seemed to weirdly sniff at him.

'What?'

'Magnus...' Alec had arched an eyebrow when the vampire had said his boyfriend's name, feeling slightly uneasy when the vampire sniffed him again. 'My Padre's scent is all over you shadowhunter.'

'I don't...'

'Idiot, he should know by now never to trust others so easily.' Alec blinked once and then realised the vampire had disappeared.

'Oi Alec, you coming?' Alec was so utterly confused but headed off since Jace had come back in looking for him, making sure nothing was wrong or that he'd gotten himself into a fight with the residents of the hotel and needed backup.

Before Alec went to bed that night he'd sent a message to Magnus, asking him what Padre meant since Magnus was well versed in several languages. When the warlock immediately responded with 'father' Alec didn't know what to think after that. The leader of the vampire clan had called the leader of the warlocks father! Just what kind of relationship did the two men have?

Alec vowed he would ask Magnus about the relationship he had with the vampire when he saw him next. Though to think it'd been fives days already and his parents weren't making any mention of heading back to Alicante any time soon. Perhaps he needed to try and place the idea in their heads? Would that work without being offensive to them?

#

"Are you paying attention Alec?" His mother's stern voice did snap him from his past thoughts but he didn't show anything on his passive face.

"Of course I am. With the damages to the Institute and the fact the wards being weakened, what should I have done other then call upon the previous warlock who put them in place like 50 years ago?"

"Well..." His mother seemed a bit stumped for words because like it or not she too would have asked (technically she would have demanded) the previous warlock to redo them and urgently. Alec decided to leave out the fact that Isabelle had called for Magnus' aide. No use getting his sister aggravated by having their parents breathing down her neck. They already did that with her ever changing of lovers which of course were never good enough in their parents eyes, since they weren't actually shadowhunters.

"No lives were lost, but we were left vulnerable, it was what was needed."

"I suppose..." Alec drifted his head and eyes down when his phone vibrated and he pulled it from his pocket, leaning against his desk whilst his parents were sitting over near the fireplace still lecturing him for what felt like the millionth time since they got here. They had seriously overstayed their welcome and Alec really wanted them gone. If they had brought his little brother with them, he may have forgiven the constant lectures, the disappointment in their gazes like they would have done everything different or like they were perfect when he knew they weren't, since they were ex-Circle members and all.

Trying to slip that past he and his siblings was the worst betrayal Alec had every felt. Even now he still paced and became angered at this knowledge, but was moving past it, with Magnus' help of course.

'You cannot change the decisions that were made in the past, but you can help mould the future generations into your visions of everyone is equal in your eyes. To you, everyone deserves to be protected no matter their blood or parentage.' Magnus was a true master of words and always knew what to say to make him feel better.

"Alec, we do have another reason why we've come here." Alec grinned as he noticed Magnus had sent him a message. "There is something we wish to discuss with you."

"And what's that?" The shadowhunter remembered to answer his mother whilst also reading the message from Magnus.

'That's it shadowhunter, I'm not doing another two weeks without your presence. Five days is enough as it is!' Alec felt his heart flutter at the warlock's seemingly upset yet possessive words. His phone buzzed again. 'I'm coming to take you out to dinner, no excuses. I'm just sprucing myself up and will be there momentarily.'

Alec felt butterflies scatter in his stomach just thinking about being able to see his warlock very soon. After all, Magnus was right! Five days apart was too damn long, let alone the two weeks from last time!

The shadowhunter quickly sent a text to Raj, advising him the High Warlock of Brooklyn would soon arrive and to allow him entrance and advise him to come directly to his office.

"Your future." That finally caught Alec's attention as he shifted his gaze over to his parents who seemed to be looking between each other, almost encouraging the both of them to voice their opinions.

"What about it?" This talk was a bit weird to have. Alec was certain he would of preferred the lectures over the sudden change in the air.

"Whilst your father and I have been at odds due to certain...incidents." Alec raised his eyebrow at that. Seriously his mother may as well say affair since they all knew about it. "Your father and I have been discussing your current circumstances. With your age and your current position that maybe its time that you..." Alec may be innocent in a lot of things, but he was no stranger to hearing talk like this around the Institute and couldn't believe he was now being subjected to it! Quickly he placed up his hand, cutting his mother off before she could even finish.

"No."

"Alec,"

"Instead of giving me this talk, have you even thought to ask whether I am interested in becoming tied down to someone in marriage? Or ask me if perhaps I already harbour feelings for someone? Or better yet, ask me if I'm already seeing someone?"

"Well..." Clearly that had stumped his parents.

For years they had been placing so much pressure on him, to fix the shit they had broken in regards to the Lightwood name and thinking he would just bend over backwards and do as they command.

'Not bloody likely. I didn't tarnish the family name.' Alec concluded in his head.

"The answer is no. I won't be going through whatever it is you have in mind, which I'm predicting is an arranged marriage."

"Alec..." Narrowed blue eyes drifted from his mother to his father.

"What part of 'no' do you not understand?" Alec was never one to be disrespectful, but seriously, his parents... "I'm already seeing someone. I will not accept being set up with some random person I have no feelings for. That will not only hurt me but the person I'm seeing too. And I will never make them feel sad."

"You..." That had shocked his parents. "Wait, you are already seeing someone?" The surprise in his mother's voice was clear as day.

"Yes, for several months now."

"Why didn't you tell us son?" Robert stood up from his seated position demanding answers from his eldest child as to why he was keeping something like this from them.

"Aside from the copious amounts of work I'm currently trying to do, as well as running the Institute, whilst also still going on patrols and hunts and endless training sessions and teaching new recruits, along with more training, and studying, and completing thousands of reports for the Clave, you tell me where can I find the time to sit my estranged parents down for a family dinner and tell them I'm dating..." A knock on the door interrupted Alec's ranting as it signalled his guest had arrived.

"You must introduce her to us son."

"Whoever said it was a girl?" Alec was sure he heard his father mutter 'what does he mean by that' to his mother but Alec didn't care, because his butterflies were swarming in his belly and his heart was fluttering as he waltzed on over to the door to open it up, a smile on his lips instantly forming at the beautiful sight before him.

Magnus was dressed in red skinny jeans and a black cotton shirt resting against his hips. There were three buttons undone and along with the necklace Alec had given him was a plain gold one. Magnus had his customary six rings and of course the snake ear cuff that never came off, much like Alec's wrist cuff. The warlock used some eye-liner and his styled hair had some red highlights in it. All in all, as per usual in Alec's books, Magnus was stunning.

"Hello there shadowhunter." Alec felt a blush hit his cheeks as Magnus had learned quite quickly how much he liked him calling him that. Alec wasn't even sure why he liked it, but he did, so there.

"Hey Magnus,"

"Magnus...?" A voice from behind Alec repeated the warlock's name, he watching said High Warlock before him tilt his head in confusion.

"Sorry, should I come back later?" Magnus hadn't realised Alec had been in a meeting.

"No, please, I'd like to introduce you." Alec drew Magnus into his office, feeling a little giddy more then nervous about what he was about to do. "No more secrets." Alec mumbled mainly to himself but Magnus had heard him even though the look of confusion was still plain as day on his face.

Perhaps Alec should have prepared Magnus before hand, but there was never any right moment to do these sorts of things...was there? Alec tugged on Magnus' hand, the door shutting behind the warlock as he pulled him further into the office.

"Mum, dad, this is..."

"Magnus Bane!" Alec faulted in his introductions at the tone in his mother's voice. It seemed to be a cross between confusion and recognition in a sense and something else that Alec couldn't quite place just yet. "Alec, are you...serious?" The younger shadowhunter wasn't sure what was going on, but he had felt Magnus stiffen at his side as soon as his eyes locked onto his mother.

"Maryse, why you haven't aged a bit." Alec's blue eyes darted between the High Warlock and his stunned parents.

"Magnus, you know my mother?" He was well aware of Magnus knowing his father, even just slightly, since he had returned him to him when he was ten after all.

"Like your father, we've had our run ins over the years."

'Huh. Well that was interesting.' Alec thought to himself.

"We've not met in what...just over 23 years perhaps?"

"Magnus...?" Alec left his name as a question, itching to know more.

"Oh, you might not know the story since the Clave are forever about keeping things secret, even when one of their own was saved by this filthy warlock." Alec frowned at Magnus' words even though he was smiling at his parents. "Your mother was heavily pregnant at the time and had suffered quite an injury. Why she was still fighting when so heavily pregnant, only angels know. The injury was so severe, so much so it was life and death for her and her unborn child. It so happened I was in the neighbourhood and was ordered by the Clave to come to her aide. If it weren't for my skills, why your pregnant mother here would have lost the baby and possibly even her own life too."

"Wait, 23 years..." Alec's mind was racing before his blue eyes shot up to Magnus' hardened gaze. "Magnus that was me!" Surprise rushed across the High Warlock, never having bothered to place two and two together until Alec had blatantly voiced it, his pale but warm hand resting against his forearm. "Even before I was born you were protecting me." Alec shifted his hand down Magnus' arm, fingers lacing with his warlock's. Magnus felt his mouth go dry as clear adoration and love were within sparkling blue eyes. "Can I just ask one thing?" Magnus dumbly nodded his head, completely captivated by Alec in this moment. "Does mum have your signature too?"

"Only you do shadowhunter. You are the first I've thought about offering it to in over a century. With how injured your mother and you were back then, my magic might have done more harm and as such I used a variety of potions instead." Alec nodded his head, secretly pleased that only he had Magnus' initials etched into his pale skin. Possessive much?

"Alec?" The current Head of the Institute snapped to attention, turning his gaze back to his silently blinking parents, they completely confused and hadn't followed their conversation at all, which was a relief for Alec and Magnus, but they did observe as their eyes casually drifted down to their linked hands.

"Introductions are in order. Mum, dad, this is Magnus Bane, High Warlock of Brooklyn and..."

"We know who he is Alec."

"Yes, but if you let me finish, I was also going to say that Magnus is my boyfriend."

"What!?" Robert blurted it out first whilst Maryse remained quiet.

"I said he's my..." Robert placed up his hand, silencing Alec and without a word left the office, the door left wide open.

"Oh Alec, why now?"

"Why?" He repeated in slight confusion.

"Do you even know what you've done?"

"I've done nothing wrong!" Alec stubbornly voiced, shoulders straight and his left hand still holding onto Magnus' right one. "I'm no idiot mother, I know you suspected something like this was a possibility for me."

"Suspecting and having it finally acknowledged are very different emotions."

"I'm no different then I've always been, even with now coming out to you and dad. Izzy and Jace already know about me and they don't treat me any differently. It doesn't change a thing. You and dad can either accept it or not."

"But Alec its...its...Magnus Bane!"

"Don't even think you can just get away with insulting my boyfriend like that." Alec had heard the disdain and disapproving tone in his mother's voice and felt a sudden protection over the warlock build within him, unconsciously stepping in front of Magnus to shield him from his mother's wrath. It wasn't long before he felt Magnus grip his hand a little tighter, he unsure whether the warlock was praising him for sticking up for him or trying to calm him down and not wanting him to get into an argument with his own mother.

"You are from different worlds."

"So?"

"Alexander," Blue eyes shifted to Magnus as the warlock stepped forward, coming out from behind Alec, truly touched by his words but he'd been around a long time and really did understand where Maryse Lightwood was coming from, even if he had a wave of hate for her rushing through his blood for placing Alec's life in danger the way she did when he was a baby yet to be born at the time. Once he'd saved Maryse and Alec, two days later, through the grapevine Magnus had heard she'd given birth to a healthy baby boy but over the years thought nothing of it. "I have been around a long time and there is much about me that you are not aware of. Right now, I don't want to talk about it here, but my past, is a dark one." Magnus let out a breath knowing these next words were going to hurt. "You need to think long and hard about entering into a relationship with someone like me."

"Someone like you?"

"Yes, glossing over the fact I am a man, which your mother doesn't seem quite as surprised at, but in truth, what shocks her most is the fact I am a warlock Alexander. A downworlder."

"Magnus..."

"I have known a couple of gay shadowhunters from many, many years back, but they were too afraid to be together due to the ridicule of their own kind. Whilst years have gone by, being a gay shadowhunter may very well still be frowned upon, but I would think more so with the partner you choose to be with. A relationship between a shadowhunter and a downworlder is practically unheard of. If you were with a shadowhunter I'm sure your parents and the Clave would eventually come to terms with that, however, with me, I am not the norm at all."

"Magnus..."

"So this is your chance to really think it over. I believe that is pretty much what your mother is trying to say to you. Think about what you are doing. You will be constantly scrutinised. All your decisions on every mission, on every hunt will come into question. Your very allegiance may be questioned for I am sure they would place you on the spot and ask if you are siding with those from the Shadow World or the Down World"

"I will side with whoever is right no matter their blood or parentage. I will protect an innocent." Magnus felt a small grin form on his lips, even though his gaze did shift for a second to Maryse, finding something unreadable in her gaze before shifting his brown orbs back to his shadowhunter.

"I know you will Alexander, but the Clave may not see it that way at all."

"Then I'll make them." Bless this shadowhunters stubbornness.

"I'm ready to take this path with you Alexander. To protect you and the ones you love with all the magic I have, but the question is, are you ready to walk this path with me? You're an elite shadowhunter, a true warrior and a formidable leader of your people. I too am a leader to my people, a very powerful warlock that not even the Clave know just how powerful, but even so, now is the time to make your choice. Do we fight together or separate?"

"I..."

"Even if you decide to end what we have, I will hold no grudges against you Alexander. I believe in you. I believe in what you wish to do, the changes you desire for the Shadow and Down Worlds. You can still rely on me to sign the agreement for the Alliance with the Warlocks."

"I heard...I heard that relationships take effort."

"Well..."

"I don't want to do this without you Magnus." The High Warlock of Brooklyn felt his eyes widen slightly and his heart begin to hammer in his chest. "More importantly, I can't do this without you." Alec took hold of his precious warlock's hands. "I don't want to be with anyone but you Magnus. Your my protector, my warlock."

"Alexander..." In all his centuries no one had ever surprised him like this shadowhunter did.

"Tell the Clave whatever you want mother, this is my boyfriend and I'm not giving him up for anyone. Not you or dad or the perfect Lightwood name which you and he already tarnished on your own. If the Clave are so close minded to question my actions, my skills because of who I'm dating then I resign as Head of the Institute." Alec watched Magnus' eyes widen, much like his mothers did.

"Alexander, no, this is your dream."

"Its fine Magnus. I know what I'm doing." Alec shifted his gaze to his mother. "Go find another more skilled shadowhunter with such dedication and respect from those under him and in the meantime I will form alliances with all downworlders until a replacement comes along. As long as I'm here, regardless of whether I'm just a shadowhunter or the Head of the Institute, I will educate those under me that we are not here just to protect ourselves or the mundanes. We are not superior to anyone. We are here to protect all precious lives, this includes downworlders like Magnus."

All of Alec's senses were on guard as he silently eyed his mother who finally seemed to back down, her shoulders hunched as she left the office much like her husband did earlier, only this time she had closed the door behind her.

"You know, maybe a heads up would have been in order, Alexander."

"What?" The shadowhunter was still coming down from his adrenalin rush of standing up for himself.

"About introducing me to your parents."

"Why?"

"Why?" Magnus repeated a little incredulous. "You do realise you just introduced me to your parents as your boyfriend right?"

"Of course, because that is who you are. I'm not exactly going to introduce you as my girlfriend, since you aren't a girl." Bless this adorable shadowhunters plain and simple logic. "So, where are you taking me for dinner? I'm starving since I've not eaten all day." Magnus arched an eyebrow. Whilst he didn't like the thought of his shadowhunter not eating considering his packed schedule and the fact he was worried when he'd received messages at 3 or 4 in the morning from his boyfriend wishing him a good night when it was nearly sunrise instead, though what really had Magnus reeling was the fact that Alec had just conversed with his parents like he'd been talking about the weather and not the fact he was gay, already in a relationship and no he wasn't even with a shadowhunter, but in actual fact a downworlder...and him of all people too! After all, Magnus had quite the reputation.

"We will revisit this Alexander." He watched his pretty boy tilt his head at his words. "But I do have a standing reservation at a certain Italian restaurant you are fond of." The smile on Alec's face was all that mattered to Magnus right now, but even he was certain this entire 'coming out' was not over yet.

#

(Two Weeks Later)

Sure enough, the rumour mill was in full swing as whispers drifted about the Institute in regards to Alec coming out to his parents and also dating a downworlder. Seriously, Alec had no idea how it even happened! Though he did finally recall that when his father had stormed out, anyone walking in the hallway could of heard, but probably didn't want to get too close when eavesdropping lest they be found out.

Alec had even caught Jace and Izzy getting into it with their comrades over said rumours, he breaking it up and sending them off for different punishments. Not even his family were immune to his wrath.

The shadowhunter had seriously had enough of it all and was now standing in the Ops Centre surrounded by the 60 strong morning shift of shadowhunters. He would be doing the very same thing later this evening for the others, which was around the same numbers. This was, after all, a 24-7 occupation.

"I won't take much of your time." Alec's very voice commanded attention as all eyes were on him, even his team were there too. "If anyone has a problem with the fact I'm gay, I suggest you advise me now that you wish to place in for a transfer because I, for one, am not going anywhere." Alec could see slight movements of eyes and heads as shadowhunters looked around at each other, seeing if anyone was going to put up their hand. Not a single person did though. "At this stage the Clave has not asked me to step down as Head of the Institute and therefore all rumours and chatter about my personal life are to cease immediately. I am dating a downworlder but that is my business and if I hear anymore about it, I will have no problem in sending you off to Wrangel Island. Respect is one of the finest qualities we look for in shadowhunters so start showing it or your gone. Do I make myself clear?" Alec received various nods of the head. "Get back to work." The group disbursed and Alec's eyes shifted to the massive grin on Izzy's bright red lips.

#

(The Hunter's Moon – Later that Evening)

"Oh Magnus, you should have seen Alec today." She stood by the booth where the warlock had been waiting for them, Alec sending a message to his boyfriend to come join them for several rounds of pool (and beers) as it had been a long tine (again) since they'd been able to see each other. Their schedules had not been matching up at all as Magnus had several out of town visits to do for clients and his were in the thousands (if not millions) and for Alec, demons did not stick to schedules at all.

"Izzy..." Alec walked over with some beers and a cocktail for Magnus, the handsome warlock giving him a smile in thanks even though his eyes drifted over to his sister.

"If any of you have a problem with me dating a sexy warlock, you can go shove it."

"I did not say that!" Alec snapped at his grinning sister and the chuckling from Jace and the intrigue captured in Magnus' gaze.

"I read between the lines."

"What happened?" Magnus was very curious.

"Big bro was sick of the rumours going on about him as well as constantly breaking up fights that Jace and I were getting into with other shadowhunters for talking shit about him and his still unknown downworlder boyfriend. He's even threatened Wrangel Island on them!" Izzy punched Alec on the arm. "I'm proud of you big bro."

"Well, I doubt I'd go through with that but I think the message was received."

"The authority in your voice sent shivers down my spine. You were so manly!" Alec rolled his eyes at Izzy's overacting and then watched her down the beer in seconds flat. "Anyway, I only came for one drink as I've somewhere to be."

"Be safe Izzy." Alec called out to his waving sister. He wasn't sure who she was dating (sleeping) with these days but she was not to be messed with and so could handle herself well. Alec was slowly realising it, but that didn't mean he still couldn't be his usual over protective self. His eyes suddenly shifted to Jace who was placing on his jacket. "Where are you going?"

"You think I'm going to be a third wheel, think again."

"Jace, that's not..."

"Relax Alec, I'm kidding. I promised to take Clary out for something to eat so I'm heading off to Luke's place to pick her up." Jace fist pumped Alec. "Be safe lover boy." Alec couldn't help the tiny blush that graced his cheeks.

"So, care to join your sexy warlock in a round, or two, of pool?" Alec just nodded his head having lost his voice. It may also have something to do with the fact that Magnus was wearing leather pants and a half buttoned up crushed velvet shirt, silver in colour and it almost looked like it shimmered in the lighting. The make-up was perfect, the hair was too and his necklace around Magnus' neck was the icing on the cake for Alec.

"What are the stakes?" Alec questioned while following the warlock over to the pool table they always played at. It was like Magnus always had it booked or something since the bar could be packed with heaps of patrons and they could come in late but it was always left free just for them.

"When I win, you come home with me tonight."

"Who said you'll win? What if I win?"

"That is highly unlikely to happen Alexander." The shadowhunter scowled at Magnus' cocky words.

"If I win?" Alec repeated once more, practically growling it out.

"You still come home with me tonight?" Magnus voiced again, feeling a wide grin form on his lips. "See, look at that, a win-win situation for all parties concerned." Alec couldn't help it, he cracked up laughing. By the angel he had missed this man.

Alec observed Magnus bend over, already calculating the strength he was going to use to 'break' and probably even guessing which ball was going to go into which pocket. It was something Alec was getting used to now that he was with Magnus. The way his warm brown eyes shifted about the table, as though figuring out every move he was going to make to win the game. They'd been playing for months now and Alec had yet to win a single game to date.

With Magnus lost in his own little world, it gave Alec the chance to move closer to the bent warlock's side, blue eyes shifting about the place, seeing as no one was paying them any attention, and then quickly bent down himself, his cool lips pressing a kiss to Magnus' cheek and the side of his lips, completely putting the warlock off his game as the ball missed everything and went flying off the table.

"Alexander," Magnus grumbled and pouted at the same time as he stood up watching his pretty boy chuckle whilst going to fetch the white ball.

"That's such a shame." Alec mumbled before repositioning the ball and getting into his stance ready to let loose and for once win a match.

Unfortunately for Alec, he should not try and play games with a very cunning warlock as there was a sudden snap of fingers and a gasp burst from Alec's lips in seconds flat, his body shuddering as he had to grip the pool table lest he fall to the floor! Passion filled crystal blue eyes sort out the wickedly grinning warlock.

"You did not just use your magic on me, right?" Alec was finding it hard to breathe, cheeks flaming red when there was another snap of fingers and it was like Magnus' own hands were running sensually down his chest and back, under his shirt and jacket, caressing his heated skin over and over again and teasingly drifting to his backside but not truly caressing him there. "Oh god..." Alec bit his bottom lip.

Just watching his shadowhunter fall apart by mere caresses of his magic, considering he wasn't even using his full pleasurable capacity, was seriously doing wicked things to Magnus' own body. The seductive warlock glided over to his breathless boyfriend and curled an arm around Alec's waist, pulling him upright and pretty much cradled him against his taller form.

"Portal?" Magnus murmured, cat eyes flashing as Alec nodded his head multiple times at him.

"Portal. Now." Came the order as lips slammed against his own. They rushed out into the alley, Magnus snapping his fingers to form said portal and they pretty much fell into his home, Magnus' quick reflexes keeping them on their feet before they tumbled onto the couch, the experienced warlock above his dear shadowhunter and soon a heavy make-out session ensued.

For Alec this was utterly perfect.

"Magnus, take me." Alec all but purred breathlessly, hands beneath his warlock's shirt, running short nails up flawless and lightly shuddering skin.

"Where?" Magnus was so busy placing a hickey on Alec's neck he wasn't fully reading into the shadowhunters words. It took him another minute to finally register what his boy had said and Magnus' head shot up, cat eyes blazing as he sort out Alec's shimmering blue orbs and the blush on his face which was rushing down his neck as well. "Did you just..."

Alec pushed on Magnus' shoulders, this his indication as he needed the warlock to get up. Alec rolled out from underneath Magnus and then got to his feet, hand out to the rather quiet warlock and pulled him up as well.

"You don't want to?"

"Oh, no, you misread me. I very much do want to Alexander, but there is no rush. If you are not ready..."

"I am ready Magnus." Alec leaned slightly up, lips connecting with his addictive warlock's who was setting him on fire. "I want this, want you. Now. Always." It was all Magnus needed to hear as he pulled Alec towards his bedroom, their lips sealing into more heated but sloppy kisses once more as they stumbled towards the bedroom, clothing and shoes being removed hurriedly whilst lips were still locked. Alec was amazed they stayed on their feet, their laughter filling the room before Alec let out a gasp as Magnus all but tossed the both of them onto his seriously cushy bed and then he was gazing up into Magnus' beautiful eyes filled with excitement and passion just for him. "I love you."

"Me too shadowhunter." Magnus voiced sultrily back before stealing Alec's lips as he vowed to show him just how much.

#

(The Next Day)

Alec seriously didn't want to leave Magnus' bed (or Magnus for that matter) but he had listened to his phone vibrate on the floor for a third time and disentangled himself from said warlock and bent over the side of the bed to find it under his discarded jeans.

"Duty calls?" Alec turned over to see Magnus had cracked an eye open to look over at him. His naked and dishevelled appearance had definitely become Alec's favourite thing now as he leaned towards his boyfriend and claimed his lips once more.

"Sorry," Alec mumbled and he truly did mean it because his bubble of warmth, happiness and contentment and the fact he had been wrapped in Magnus' arms had now been burst because of his duties.

"Go do your job shadowhunter." With a groan, Alec got up, scrambling around for his clothing and slipping into his boxer briefs and cargo pants in seconds flat. His muscles never ached like this even on the most intense training or hunt he'd been on. "Are you sore Alexander?" He refused to answer that as he placed on his shirt. He was a shadowhunter, a skilled warrior and a little throbbing in his backside was not going to hold him back, even though he'd only taken a few steps around Magnus' bedroom and already felt like he was walking a bit funny. "I can fix that for you."

"I'm not..." Alec never did get any further in his denial as he heard a familiar click of fingers which only meant... The shadowhunter gasped once more, it turning into a tiny moan when Magnus' magic pulsed about certain parts of his body, the aches, the definite throbbing, vanishing in seconds as Alec felt himself stand up straighter.

"Better?" Magnus cocked an eyebrow rather smugly. Alec refused to answer but Magnus was fine with that, considering his lovely shadowhunter moved around the bed to give him a goodbye kiss.

"Shall I expect you this evening?" Magnus questioned, hoping he wasn't sounding needy or anything, but truthfully he totally was. Now that he had his shadowhunter in the most intimate way possible, he didn't like him being away from him for even a single night now. Being in his bed, with Alec's warm body pressed against his own, his soft snores against his neck, it was the best feeling in the world.

"Mm, maybe for round two?" Alec questioned back instantly before he even realised he was going to blurt something like that out, face flushing when he heard his own voice say them.

"Oh Alexander, you are going to be the death of me." Magnus chuckled lightly but then kissed his boyfriend senseless once more before breaking it off lest he pull the shadowhunter back into his bed and never let him up for the remainder of the day...or two...or three. "A portal is already in the living room ready to take you back to the Institute."

"Dating a warlock does have its perks."

"Of course, I am multi-talented." Magnus wriggled his eyebrows suggestively, earning a flush from Alec before his blushing pretty boy escaped his bedroom.

Magnus dove back under the covers, lips forming into a shit eating grin as he recounted everything from last night. The gasps, moans, sighs, whimpers, screams, everything.

'It most certainly had been worth the wait.' Magnus conveyed to himself before drifting off back to sleep.

#

(Alec's Office)

Alec had been in his office for the past two hours when Izzy knocked on the door. No, he was not a mind reader, it was open.

'Hey Iz," Alec mumbled as she handed some pathology reports over to him as there has been some suspicious deaths. "Same findings for all three cases?"

"Yep," She leaned against the mahogany desk, dark eyes peering at Alec as he flipped through the first report she'd written up. "There's something different about you."

"No there isn't." Alec instantly replied back, placing one folder down and then lifting up another. He had just moved onto the final report when the paperwork was snatched from his fingers as he knew Izzy had been scrutinising him for at least a good couple of minutes now.

"Oh my god!" Alec jolted in his chair, not expecting such an outburst and practically right in his face too.

"What?"

"You had sex!" Izzy all but squealed aloud which immediately sent a blush to Alec's cheeks.

"How the hell did you even..." Alec stopped himself as there was a knock on the office door and one of the team leaders that mainly worked in the Ops Centre came in with yet another six more reports. Alec was certain he had to look over twenty every day and thought it was getting excessive and really needed a cull on just how much was written up and whether he could place more trust on the senior staff to make appropriate calls on certain things without him having to constantly sign off on it. "Thank you," Alec mumbled and then when the door closed, Izzy lifted herself onto his desk, right on top of the reports so he couldn't actually start reading them yet. "Izzy, I have to get back to work and you need to go inventory the weapons room."

"What was it like?"

"Why the hell would I tell you?"

"Pretty please?" The office fell silent as Izzy gave Alec her best puppy dog eyes look. "Just give it to me in one word."

Alec raked his brain for the word and really he could give her many, but decided on,

"Magical..." Of course he immediately blushed after that. "Get back to work."

"Alec's all grown up..."

"Shut up," He shouted and then let out a sigh as the door closed, his head smacking on his desk as images of last night assaulted his mind. "How the hell am I going to get through the day?" Alec shifted his head to glance at the six latest reports, letting out a groan as he sat up straight and opened the first one.

Why couldn't something more exciting happen?

#

Alec was seriously kicking himself for those words he thought earlier as he was once again face to face with his mother. Though thankfully she couldn't voice her opinions on him dating Magnus, even though she hadn't spoken to him since that incident, as his baby brother Max had come along too.

"When can I go on my first hunt?" The youngster complained to Alec who was signing off on some reports, Max sitting on the edge of the desk and kicking his legs impatiently.

"When you take your training and lessons more seriously."

"I do!"

"By nearly burning down the classroom?"

"You told Alec that?" Max glared at their mother who was once again sitting down on the lounge over near the fireplace.

"Actually Izzy found out from dad." Alec watched Max scowl. "I know you're eager, but you're not even ready for your first rune ceremony yet."

Alec went back to signing off on two more reports before noticing that Max was continuously starring at him.

"What is it buddy?" He questioned his baby brother without lifting his eyes.

"Alec," Startling blue eyes glanced up at his bespectacled brother who had lowered his voice all of a sudden. "Mum says you have a boyfriend, is that true?" Alec shifted his gaze to his mother who seemed to be pretending to riffle through her bag. Shadowhunters' had pretty good hearing at the best of times, let alone if you activated a rune to enhance it and Alec was sure his mother heard Max loud and clear anyway. The room wasn't exactly massive.

"It is true and I do have a boyfriend." Alec wasn't about to be quiet, wanting to reinforce to his mother that he wasn't going through some phase and his relationship with Magnus was as serious as any heterosexual relationship out there.

"She said he's a downworlder."

"He is a downworlder, but please make sure you refer to him by his name. He deserves as much respect as any shadowhunter here." Alec requested of Max.

"What's his name?"

"Magnus Bane."

"So just what is Magnus?"

"What is he?"

"Yeah, werewolf, vampire, fae, what?"

"Oh, he's a warlock." Alec really didn't like the way that came out. Of course it was Magnus' race, but seriously the gorgeous man was so much more then that. "Actually if you want to know his true title, it is High Warlock of Brooklyn."

"Cool." Alec went back to reading one of the mission reports. "Hey Alec, did you know that warlocks have at least one demon parent?" Max interrupted him once more.

"Well..." Alec did know, he was all up on downworld history. Well as much as he could or more or less as much as there was in books. After all, he'd not heard about powerful warlocks offering things like protection and such, not that he was about to re-write their history books on warlocks. Magnus had confided that to him in confidence and whilst he shared it with Jace and Izzy he knew those two would never betray his trust so Magnus' secrets were safe with them.

"Do you think its Magnus' mother or father that is the demon parent?" Truthfully Alec had been curious but there had never been a right time to ask such a question. Magnus had mentioned a dark past but how does one start a conversation with wanting to know more about the past of a centuries old warlock you were currently dating? Alec hadn't a clue in all honesty. Every now and then Alec had tried to gauge Magnus about his past, but he would clam up on him and instead he would shift the conversation to history and what was happening in the 13th, 14th, 15th and so on centuries! And as Alec sat listening in pure fascination to Magnus' wild stories and the magnitude of adventures he'd been on and the countless countries he'd lived in, Alec was literally flabbergasted. Because every century Magnus haphazardly discussed was like he'd actually lived through it! And if that were the case, then wholly shit he was dating a warlock who was like 800 years old!

"So why'd you choose Magnus?"

Alec signed off his last report before giving his little brother his complete attention. "Magnus is quite...magical." There were no other words to describe him. Actually Alec had many descriptions of Magnus but for his 10 year old brother this was the safest one to use. "Do you have a problem with me dating him Max?"

"Whatever, I don't care."

"Can I introduce him to you?"

"Only if he does magic for me." His younger brother was pretty easy to please.

"I'm sure he'd be alright with that." Alec stood from his chair. "So, how about some one on one training with me? Let me see just how good you've become since I haven't seen you in nearly a year."

"Yes!" Max cheered happily as he hopped off the desk, but then suddenly high pitched alarms echoed through the halls. Maryse quickly made her way over to Max, standing behind him with her hands clenching his shoulders to keep him in place as Alec's office door was flung open rather urgently.

"We're under attack!" Alec didn't even get the chance to place on his jacket when the Institute practically shook as though there had been an explosion.

"Stay here." He ordered of his mother and brother.

"I want to come with you!" Max complained.

"You are too young!" Alec called back rushing out of the office, making his way down the hallway, practically jumping down the flights of stairs instead of waiting on the elevator as he headed towards the Ops Centre at top speed. He met Clary half way as Jace instinctively grabbed her hand giving it a light squeeze before they skidded to a halt as Izzy was busy clacking away on a variety of keyboards along with other shadowhunters.

"The south entrance has been breached." Izzy let out a frustrated sound as several cameras went out seconds later. "We're practically blind in that area now." The lights flickered and Alec darted his eyes to Underhill and his team who were at the ready wherever Alec needed them.

"Protect the generators." Alec ordered and the four man team blasted off. It may not be all about killing demons but it was still an insanely important job because if the power was cut that was the backup which couldn't be breeched or else they would be completely blind.

"Before the cameras were cut, I sent three teams, but they are quickly being overpowered by Circle members and various demons too." Izzy provided Alec the latest on the south entrance saga that was currently happening.

"Why the hell would they be working together?" Jace all but growled as a lot of shadowhunters headed for the weapons room, Alec's four 'man' team included as loads of weapons were passed around, mutterings of blessings being made as blades lit up the room.

Alec quickly pulled his bow and quiver from its usual place, throwing them over his broad shoulders before stocking up on numerous blades and then his long strides took him to the front of the Ops Centre.

"I won't keep you long. We've an invasion on our hands, triple or quadruple the guards on all entrances. Activate your communication rune and any others you see fit that will assist in holding the line. The south entrance has been breached, which means the wards are severally damaged and now its your time to shine, to put everything you have learned to good use and protect this place with your very lives. No Circle member or Demon is to make it to the Core or the Archives, do I make myself clear?" There was a thunderous shout. "Jace, Izzy and Clary, south entrance, now." He ordered of his team and the three of them rushed off . He would join them shortly.

"Alec, sorry...I..." Blue orbs shifted to the barely conscious young recruit who was being held up by two other new recruits, their eyes wide and slightly fearful but Alec tried not to think about that and placed his hand on the teenager's shoulder, giving it a slight squeeze.

"I'm sorry about your team, about our friends and comrades. We will avenge them." The young shadowhunter seemed to be having trouble breathing. "And thank you for having the strength to return here and raising the alarm." The recruit jerked his head into a nod though the pain on his face couldn't be missed. "Get him to the infirmary. Four teams, upstairs." Several shadowhunters dispersed. "See if you can get the cameras back up. We're currently blind right now so any glimpses you get, relay them to me as soon as you can." One of his most senior techs nodded her head and started clacking furiously away, muttering to her underlings as they tried to do as Alec requested. "When communications are back online, raise the alarm to Alicante for reinforcements. And you lot remaining, protect your comrades and the Ops Centre!" Alec called out as he went rushing towards the south entrance, feeling agitation in his shared rune with Jace.

#

Izzy let out a grunt as she felt like she'd been fighting for hours. The crisp autumn air was not helping cool her sweaty skin as she dove to the ground and rolled away to avoid getting her head sliced off by one of the weapons from their stock room! She'd been doing her inventory, a frown on her face at noticing weapons had gone missing and headed for ops to suss out the cameras but conveniently they were cut on various occasions which meant they don't know who was doing it, but it also meant it was someone with pretty good clearance to shut the cameras off. Usually that was only for senior shadowhunters and leaders of certain units and teams. It helped narrow it down but before Izzy could relay this information back to Alec the alarms went off and Tobias, the new recruit had collapsed into the Ops Centre with the news of the attack which was coming...or more importantly was already on their doorstep.

Izzy let out a frustrated groan as she picked herself up and then snapped her whip out, connecting with a demon as its ichor exploded and it vanished into thin air as she had wrapped her weapon of choice around its neck and tugged really hard. Izzy narrowed her gaze as she watched a variety of Circle members begin to cautiously move closer. Why when she found this traitor, the one Alec had hinted at, though he told her in strict confidence and far out of ear range from anyone at the Institute, there was no safe place for him or her as her blood boiled in rage. How dare their own kind attack her home! When, not if, but when they found this traitor she would rip them apart with her bare hands.

Izzy watched Jace get hit, he falling to the ground but quickly the 'golden boy' got back up into a crouch, face stone cold and deadly though she saw the nasty gash on his arm. Her brown eyes then shifted to Clary who was having difficulty herself so Izzy quickly had her back and disposed of the demon which was giving the redhead some grief. Clary gave an appreciative smile before the both of them gazed about the pale lit fields which were littered with deceased Circle members, young shadowhunters and the stench of ichor in the air with screeching demons that were vaporised by their blessed weaponry.

To put it in simpler terms, it was a blood bath.

And how they were managing with being so outnumbered, Izzy was still amazed, but then she did have to remind herself that Jace and Alec were the best of the best.

"MAGNUS!" Izzy jerked her head and wide brown eyes in the direction of that scream, she having never heard her brother yell like that before. She faintly heard Clary take in a deep breath, horrified just as Izzy was at the scene before them which instantly made Izzy's heart lurch into her throat. Three grotesque demons were hovering over Alec's fallen self.

Immediately Izzy tried to calculate how long it would take her to get there even with her speed rune, but though the distance wasn't far, since Alec was just on the other side of the field, it was far enough for her not to be able to do a thing. And that made her emotions erratic in seconds flat as she could see the blood on Alec's dark clothing, the various wounds he was supporting and a nasty one on the side of his head which caked his black and sweaty hair to his face. She wasn't sure if all the blood was Alec's but when his clothing was ripped she knew he'd had various claw marks ripping across his pale skin.

With the amount of Circle members and demons that had emerged on the Institute and the fact they were 'blind' at the south entrance, they truly hadn't realised what they were walking into and unfortunately Alec had been separated from her, Jace and Clary. Did they know who he was? How important he was to the Institute that they were trying to dispose of Alec first, to remove the strongest and in doing so they would all then implode without his leadership there to guide them along?

Izzy wasn't sure, but it seemed a little too convenient that a whole bunch of demons and rogue shadowhunters were indeed focusing too much on Alec. Her brown eyes quickly shifted to Jace who finally disposed of two more demons and then stumbled over to them, hand at his side to stem the flow of blood on a slash he'd received. Clary was quick to carve an iratze into his forearm.

"Shit!" Jace muttered as the three of them tried to advance towards Alec but three demons instantly got in their way. "ALEC!" Jace yelled, his parabatai rune practically burning as Alec let out a pained yell.

Izzy watched as Jace caught himself from falling before thrusting out his hands, both holding seraph blades within them and with several flicks of the wrist, one demon was pretty much obliterated by blind fury.

Just as Izzy was ready to scream, though that wouldn't help at all, but her brother was in serious and immediate danger and the three of them were too far away from him in order to offer their assistance or protection, since a fourth demon had leapt in the air, clawed hand out and ready to slash and possibly even crush Alec's head into the ground to finally eliminate him from the fight for eternity, but a very familiar portal suddenly formed, lighting up the darkness, and relief flooded Izzy instantly.

Izzy watched Magnus jump through the portal, red magic, angry magic, crackled between nimble fingers before balls of furious power shot out, all three demons above Alec howling and vanishing in seconds. Magnus shot another one to the one that was so close to smashing Alec in the face to where he would probably have been rendered unidentifiable as it screeched in pain before ichor exploded above Alec, he having enough time to close his eyes and cover his face from the black ink-like substance as it rained down upon his fallen self.

The very presence of the High Warlock of Brooklyn seemed to stun all those in the field which was littered with bodies as Magnus shot off multiple balls of energy, slamming into Circle members and Demons' respectfully.

Jace, Clary and Izzy were standing there in silent shock as blazing golden eyes peered their way, Magnus letting out an almighty amount of magic, it hurtling directly towards them! Everyone's breath caught, including injured shadowhunters who were nursing their bleeding wounds on the ground as Magnus' fury danced around them, like his magic knew they were all to remain unharmed by his chaotic power as it focused on their enemies, howling screams echoing into the night air.

The area suddenly fell silent as Izzy helped both Clary and Jace up, the sheer force of Magnus power knocking everyone off their feet while her eyes remained focused on Magnus who rushed to Alec, squatting to her brother's side, hand on his shoulder as he tried to ask a variety of questions and also scan her brother for injuries.

'Now that's quite the protector'. Izzy concluded internally as the three of them hobbled on over, all eyes watching as Magnus' now calm magic, pretty blue in colour, fluttered fluidly between his fingers as it ghosted over Alec. All three (four including Magnus) became a little worried when Alec didn't react to it or even move. Though Magnus was glad he was able to stop the bleeding of multiple wounds, which included the wound on Alec's head, a nasty bruise already forming.

"Alexander, are you alright?" Magnus voice seemed to drag Alec from wherever he'd been as he blinked several times before shifting his blue eyes up to golden cat eyes.

"You came..." Alec muttered to himself before launching himself into Magnus, his strong warlock capturing him in an instant and holding him tight.

Alec had never felt so scared in his life. And then there was the mortification of it all as well. He was a skilled shadowhunter,, one of the best in the business and yet he'd been undone by one particular bastardly demon.

"It looked like you..." Alec softly mumbled into Magnus' chest, he feeling his warlock hold him tighter.

The demon had gotten inside his head, conjuring Magnus' face in front of him and he'd hesitated with his blade, unable to harm that face. And because of that hesitation, it had been his undoing and he was suddenly taken off his feet, blades slashing at his chest, legs and arms. Pain and anger hit Alec hard and fast as the three demons seemed more then pleased just to make sure he stayed down, not attacking him, as the fourth was going in for the kill.

"I feel so stupid...but...you came for me..." Alec mumbled again.

What the demons hadn't realised was even if Alec were in danger, and they were thinking they had the upper hand, they stupidly didn't realise Alec always had backup nowadays. And backup of the most powerful (and pissed off) kind in the High Warlock of Brooklyn.

"I will always come to your aide Alexander." Magnus' warm comforting voice made Alec ease the rather desperate hug he'd given the warlock, and in front of his family members and other barely conscious shadowhunters.

"I'm ok now." Magnus gave a nod and helped Alec to his feet. They gazed about the field and Alec felt a deep frown form. Once all this mess was over, he was going to do some intense training later on as punishment for falling for such a mind trick. Magnus' hand at his neck brought him back, blue eyes flickering up and down at the handsome warlock at his side. "Not half naked this time?" A smile reached his lips even in such dark times as he knew it was too late for some of his shadowhunters. They had all died far too young, though such was the risk of being a shadowhunter, but never had Alec seen so many go down and on his watch too. Alec wasn't sure what was going to happen to himself once the adrenalin wore off, but he was not silly to know he would most definitely collapse, blame himself and possibly even cry. All behind the closed doors of his quarters where he could place up a silencing rune so no one could hear him let alone see him.

"Alec, you alright buddy?" Jace was at Alec's side, pretty much pulling him out of Magnus' arms, much to the annoyance of the warlock, but he could understand the golden boys worry for his parabatai.

"He's fine Jace, I've stopped the bleeding of his worst injuries." Magnus offered up, Jace shifting his gaze to look at him, only to see his eyes widen in an instant.

"Magnus... Your eyes..." Quickly the warlock shifted his head, turning half away from the surprised faces which couldn't be hidden from Jace, Izzy and Clary at seeing his cat eyes. Magnus knew Alec was watching him closely as he took in some deep breaths, calming his raging heart and emotions as he snapped his glamour in place.

In an instant, when Alec had seen the worry flicker over Magnus' face, as though Jace, Izzy and Clary would now fear him and possibly even think that he should not be associating with Alec at all, the shadowhunter felt his own emotions flare up instantly, the cuff on his wrist glowing bright blue as he glared at his team.

"There's nothing wrong with Magnus' eyes." Alec snapped, blood cooling immediately as the warlock brushed his fingers against the cuff, the blue light fading as did Alec's temper, he thanking his shadowhunter silently for his efforts but also telling him not to waste precious energy either.

Before anything else could be said, more alarms went off.

"They're in the institute!" Came a yell through the communications rune. "We're under..." It went completely silent which meant either the shadowhunter was rendered unconscious or worse...dead.

"We've got to get in there." Jace murmured as he blessed his blades once more before Magnus watched them all activate their stamina and endurance runes. Several iratze's were also activated as all shadowhunters wanted to speed up the healing process on various injuries they had.

"Mum and dad are in there!" Izzy gasped whilst watching Alec stiffen. Though the relationship between all of them was fractious, that didn't mean they wouldn't still worry about their stubborn parents who were still not talking to Alec just because he was gay (and dating Magnus).

"Max too!" Alec blurted out, emotions on high at the thought of any harm coming to his baby brother. His wavering gaze locked onto Magnus as the warlock had gripped his forearm rather painfully. "Magnus I have to..." A snap of fingers cut him off as a portal formed.

"My wards have been damaged again, which means the Circle members and demon could be anywhere. I've been able to scan the Institute and they have not been able to penetrate the weapons room, but with my power I can get us right in there without breaking a sweat."

"When did you do that?" Clary asked in surprise.

"When the alarms went off. Its a much simpler job when they are my wards." Nothing else was needed as everyone rushed into the portal, even some other shadowhunters who were limping but they refused to go down without a fight.

Magnus quietly watched on as the dozen strong shadowhunters, several looked barely 15, not truly at legal fighting age, but beggars cannot be choosers and all that as everyone restocked their weaponry. Magnus watched as Alec took it upon himself to draw iratze's on his young recruits, the warlock's warm brown eyes softening even more for his dear shadowhunter as he gave each one a quick little pep talk to fire them up as this was their home that was being overrun and they would not stand for it. It seemed to have worked as adrenalin flared, Magnus could feel it in the air.

"You six need to guard the weapons room. Do not let anyone in here, unless they are us, no matter if they are a comrade." Shocked gazes were Alec's only answer from the youngsters. "The rest of you, which includes you and Clary need to stick with Izzy and secure Ops. You guard her with your lives as she is the only one who can get the security cameras back up and running for us." Magnus watched on, observing his usually blushing boyfriend (in front of him) turn into the fierce leader and commander that he was. And though it was quite inappropriate at this moment to think about it, but what a turn on it was!

"What are you going to do?" Jace asked of Alec as everyone blessed their blades once more.

"Find our parents and Max and kill anyone that gets in my way."

"But..."

"You mean we are going to find them right?" It was like they only now realised who was also in the room. Magnus pointed at himself. "Powerful warlock here to help."

"Magnus..."

"No time to get all lovey-dovey and swoon over your boyfriend Alec." Said shadowhunter glared at his grinning sister. "Go find our family, make sure they are safe." Izzy barked off as they finally left the weapons room and split up down different hallways.

Magnus was finding it hard to keep up with his shadowhunter, knowing he had activated his speed rune.

"Alec!" He called out to the younger man, watching him skid to a halt as he turned to look back at him, he having now reached the stairwell after having knocked out three Circle members before Magnus even made it around the corner. "Please wait for me."

"Magnus, my family..." The warlock was instantly in front of Alec, right hand raised and resting against Alec's neck, over his large deflect rune and he bent down, pressing his lips comfortingly, lovingly, supportively against Alec's for a few precious moments. Magnus let his calm magic flow between his lips, his shadowhunter gasping at the familiar calming magic enveloping his body, calming his erratic behaviour and making him sigh, shoulders easing.

"You cannot go forward without a clear head Alexander." Magnus firmly advised as he drew away from Alec's moist lips. "You know this."

"I do..."

"So draw on your strength, draw on your skills, on the power you wield, the power that made me fall in love with you to keep yourself safe and in doing so, we will find your parents and Max and we won't let any harm come to them."

"Magnus,"

"Are you calm?" Alec gave a nod of his head, Magnus' mere voice was a soothing balm to him as he took in a deep breath, sparkling blue eyes lifting to reach Magnus' true eyes once more. "I promise you, whatever it takes, I will protect your family."

Alec clasped Magnus' hand as he pried the stairwell doors open slowly and as quietly as possible. No demons or rogue shadowhunters there. "Don't let go of my hand." Alec requested of Magnus and before the warlock could ask 'why not' the shadowhunter drew him in closer, pulling Magnus into the effects of his speed rune as Alec and Magnus practically flew up flights of stairs.

It was a little dizzying for Magnus but they reached their destination, Alec taking down another two demons in the hallway in seconds flat before Magnus could even blink. Alec was truly an amazing shadowhunter, the best Magnus had ever seen in centuries.

"We have to split up." Alec softly voiced not liking it as much as Magnus was revealing it on his face, but the warlock nodded his head and agreed. Before Alec could head off to the right, Magnus' lean and strong arm wound around his waist, pulling him towards his muscular body, slamming his lips to Alec's slightly parted ones rather desperately.

"You stay safe shadowhunter." Alec dumbly nodded his head.

"No time for kissing gentlemen." Magnus grinned as Alec blushed as Izzy's amused voice echoed through the communications rune on Alec's right neck area, it being close to his ear for obvious reasons.

"Izzy, you've got all cameras up and running?"

"No, just that one in front of you so far."

"How convenient dearest Isabelle." Magnus murmured into the rune before pressing a light kiss to Alec's red cheek and then let go of his precious shadowhunter and swiftly made his way down the left side of the hallway, magic scanning the rooms for life signs as the warlock didn't want to waste time and energy bashing down doors which were empty.

"How dreamy..."

"Shut up..." Alec mumbled as he took one final glance at Magnus, hoping, praying it would not be the last time he saw his warlock and then shook his head, snapping to attention as he plucked an arrow from his quiver and cocked it accordingly as he bashed in the first closed door.

#

When a door to Magnus' right creaked open, his red magic lit up, only to dispel as a groggy and injured Robert Lightwood was being held up by an equally injured dusky blonde shadowhunter. Magnus recognised him instantly as Andrew Underhill, someone Alec trusted as he'd spoken of Underhill's skills various times.

Magnus was no fool to see how good looking the young man was, possibly even figuring out that the blonde may be harbouring some hidden feelings for his own boyfriend, but said boyfriend was completely oblivious to it all. If Magnus put his foot down, told the shadowhunter he could look but not touch, would that anger Alec? Or would he laugh at him for he was a centuries old warlock who was suddenly feeling a bit jealous, something that never happened to Magnus. Well, not since Alec graced him with his adorable presence.

Instead of thinking on that Magnus made his way over, assisting Underhill with Robert's bulky weight and silently helped the shadowhunter take the older man towards a more secure room.

"Where is his wife and youngest son?" Magnus questioned Underhill as Magnus took all of Robert's weight as the dusky blonde pulled out his stele and was trying to unlock a closed room.

"I don't know where they are, my team is dead and my communications went down. I've been keeping to the shadows, trying to get some backup when I ran into Robert who was barely conscious." Underhill answered while growling in frustration as the unlocking rune was not working. "Shit, he's placed extra protection on here."

"He who?"

"Alec," Underhill offered. "Besides his office, this is the only other room I've not checked.

"And this room is what exactly?" Magnus asked rather bored as he shoved Robert back into Andrew's arms and then with red magic crackling, a massive ball formed.

"Wait," Underhill jerked on the spot, head turning away on instinct as the door exploded on its hinges, wood shrapnel fluttering to the ground like confetti. "Um, that was Alec's bedroom door."

"Oh," Magnus offered as they pulled the Head of the Institute's father into the room and dropped him onto the couch. "Not to worry," Magnus' magic flared once more, the once shattered door instantly being repaired and secured in place. "All fixed. Now, you said the only place you've not checked was Alexander's office?"

"Yes," Magnus gave a nod and headed for the now repaired door.

"Wait, let me come. You might need..." Andrew faulted as he found a pair of golden cat eyes looking back at him.

"Do I look like I need protecting?" The dusky blonde was a loss for words, those very eyes rooting him to his spot. "Besides, someone needs to watch over him. Regardless of the tension between father and son, Alec would never forgive himself if something happened to him, so whilst Alec cannot, please protect Robert in his place."

"You really do care for him, don't you?" Magnus didn't respond and quietly made his way towards the repaired door. "Magnus," Said warlock turned to look back at the shadowhunter. "I don't know why, but I do get it. I can see it, like others can, though many don't want to accept it, but it is what it is." Magnus arched an eyebrow at that. "You and Alec. It works." The High Warlock of Brooklyn had no comment to that and instead left the room, securing it was his wards so no one could get in without him being alerted to it.

Magnus rushed down the hallway, towards Alec's office and the door splintered into a thousand and one pieces when his red fireball touched it as he glided into the room, cat eyes capturing three things instantly.

One: Maryse was barely conscious, eyes half lidded as she looked helplessly off to the side;

Two: Max was severely injured, body shuddering and blood pooling about him as he lay collapsed on the ground; and

Three: A shadowhunter was hovering over the deathly pale and barely alive boy, a bloody seraph blade in hand as it was being thrust towards the youngsters heart!

"Duratus!" Magnus bellowed, freezing the offender from striking any further.

Magnus rushed to the boys aide, pulling him from beneath the frozen shadowhunter, which shockingly Magnus knew and immediately realised this one had to be the traitor, without a doubt. The warlock wasn't sure how his shadowhunter was going to react, but right now that didn't matter as Magnus focused his now glamoured eyes on the young boy who was now cradled in his arms.

"You must be Max." Magnus scanned the youngster for organ damage and thankfully found none. He watched the young boy nod his head. "My name is Magnus. Have you heard of me?" Again there was a nod of the head. "I'm pleased to meet you Max, though not under these circumstances of course, but Alec talks about you often."

"Is he..." Max rasped, fear gripping him in case something had happened to his big brother.

"He's fine." Magnus gave a gentle smile to the squirming boy in his embrace. "I need you to stay still and if possible could you drink these potions for me? They don't taste nice at all, but they will heal you."

Max opened his mouth to accept the greyish liquid, three times over, and each time his face scrunched up at the taste.

"It tastes like vomit." Max grumbled once he'd swallowed the lot.

"I'm sorry about that. I will try my utmost to change its taste to bananas the next time I'm brewing my potions."

"Or strawberries."

"Strawberries?"

"Alec loves strawberries."

"That he does." Magnus agreed with the youngest Lightwood and even though the 'strawberry incident' hadn't yet been revisited, Magnus had watched the delight and sparkle in Alec's eyes flash when he had bitten into the tantalising fruit that evening.

"Max!" Magnus shifted his orbs to the doorway where Alec stood. He carefully shifted Max into a sitting position and then helped him slowly to his feet.

"How do you you feel?"

"Better." Magnus let go just in time as a now conscious and moving Maryse scrambled to her feet and engulfed Max in a desperate hug, Alec not far behind her as he hugged the both of them.

Alec let go first, eyes and body shifting straight over to Magnus and his adorable shadowhunter threw his arms around his shoulders, holding him desperately close.

"Thank the angel you are safe too. I thought..." Alec couldn't finish what he thought, as it sent a terrible shiver down his spine. If anything had happened to Magnus...

"I'm alright Alexander." Magnus knew Maryse was looking at them, but his emotional shadowhunter was Magnus' priority right now. After several moments, Alec finally loosened his death grip on him and shifted his gaze back to his mother and brother as Maryse Lightwood, usually very unaffectionate was still holding her youngest son like he were going to disappear on her once more.

"You are in so much trouble for trying to go up against Raj." Maryse voiced.

"Raj...?" Alec mumbled, eyes shifting to finally take notice of the frozen shadowhunter still in his threatening pose and blade raised to strike.

"Your traitor has been found." Magnus voiced simply though he could feel the anger bubbling in his shadowhunter once those words sunk in. Alec stalked over to the crouched man, eyes blazing down at him.

"Release him." The warlock did not question Alec's command and did as the Head of the Institute asked of him. Once his magic vanished, all occupants in the room watched on as Alec's boot connected with the side of Raj's face, the sheer force lifting the man off the ground as he slammed into bookcases lining the back wall, instantly out cold and not having a clue what had just happened to himself.

"Alec!" Maryse gasped in sheer shock at the brutality her son was currently showing. After the third kick to the stomach, Magnus hated it very much, but quickly lifted his hand, yanking Alec away from the traitor with his magic, his shadowhunter stumbling backwards and then collapsing to his knees.

"Magnus no!" Alec cried out, eyes blazing heatedly up at him, tears within them at never having felt so utterly betrayed by someone he had trusted, someone he had actually spent hours upon hours educating and training personally. "Let me..."

"Revenge is not the answer Alexander." Magnus softly voiced, dropping to his knees behind his shadowhunter who was still paralysed by his magic.

"Their my family! MY FAMILY!" Alec shouted as he felt his body shudder and strain against Magnus' magic. Alec watched as Magnus magic engulfed the unconscious and bloody shadowhunter before he disappeared.

"He's the Clave's problem now."

"HE WAS ONE OF MINE!" Alec bellowed to no one in particular though all three occupants were listening. Alec was in turmoil. What had he done so wrong that someone would betray him like this? "He was..."

"I know Alexander. I know..." Magnus lifted his hand, covering Alec's closed eyes from his mother and younger brother, not wanting them to witness just how close their head strong, stubborn and extremely brave son and brother was falling apart at the seams. Alec was truly at breaking point right now.

"Please don't tell me my father..."

"Alexander, just listen to my voice, feel the vibrations against your back, releasing you of all your worries and fears." Magnus' melodious and hypnotising voice was working its charm on Alec, Magnus feeling his shadowhunter relax and slump in front of him. "Your father is alright. I found him and Andrew. They are safe in your room, injured, but safe and very much alive." Magnus listened to Maryse gasp at this news. "I'm sure Jace and the remaining shadowhunters are sweeping the Institute for any remaining Circle members and demons and will dispose of them accordingly. If you calm down, I will drop the wards I placed up around your sleeping quarters and can then get both your father and Andrew to head for the infirmary."

"Magnus..." The warlock shifted his gaze to Maryse who was trying to say something to him but was having great difficulty in doing so.

"I am certain it won't be long before Isabelle can reach Inquisitor Herondale about what has transpired here and reinforcements and medical teams will surely portal in. However, in the meantime, might I suggest an urgent request by fire message for Dot and Catarina to attend post haste? They are my most trusted warlock companions who are the best healers in the warlock community."

"Please," Maryse shockingly answered for Alec and two fire messages were immediately sent.

"I have advised them to be directed straight to the infirmary where you will be waiting for them as they will look over Max immediately, just to make sure the potions I gave him have taken affect on his numerous injuries." Magnus watched as Maryse helped Max to his feet, he a little wobbly but he shooed his mother away for a moment and shuffled over to he and Alec. His shadowhunter was still slightly paralysed even though Magnus had all but released the Head of the Institute from his magic awhile ago.

"Thank you for saving me Magnus." Magnus bowed his head, though jerked when the young boy engulfed him in a hug, right arm around his neck whilst his left was around Alec's. The feel of his young brother jolted Alec from his daze.

"Max..."

"I'm alright now Alec."

"You are." Alec confirmed verbally, mainly to himself though as Magnus helped him to his feet as they both watched Maryse pick Max up, cradling him within her arms, which the youngster did feel embarrassed about for sure, but his head was all fuzzy and he couldn't get his legs to move properly.

"Hey Magnus," The warlock gave his attention to the youngest Lightwood once more. "You really are magical."

"Um, thank you?"

"Ask Alec..." The young boy voiced as Maryse gave both he and Alec a nod of the head before making their way to the infirmary.

"Let me take you to Andrew and your father." Alec gave a nod, hand instantly linking with Magnus' as they headed for his quarters. With a swish of his hand the wards shattered and Alec opened the door with a flourish, blue eyes focusing on his father who was awake and pacing the room whilst Andrew was sitting rather bored on the edge of his bed.

"You could of told me you were locking us in here." Underhill griped at Magnus who just shrugged as the both of them watched as Alec headed straight for his pacing father, securing the older gentleman in a hug which did indeed surprise the man.

"Mum and Max were hurt." Alec felt his father freeze in his embrace. "They're fine though, Magnus saved them." Alec finally let go, since it was now getting a bit awkward and took a few steps away, hand clasping Andrew's forearm. "You alright?"

"Your boyfriend saved the day."

"Underhill..."

"Let me get your dad to the infirmary."

"Mum and Max are there too. Magnus has two of his healers attending to our fallen comrades and one of them will look at Max first." Robert gave Magnus a curt nod before taking Andrew's offered arm and they limped out of Alec's bedroom.

"Well, I didn't think it would take an invasion in order for me to be invited into your bedroom, but hey, not complaining." Alec gave a snort. "Will you deactivate the communications rune for me?" Without a thought Alec did as requested, even though he was very intrigued as to where Magnus was going with this. "And tell me," Magnus waved his hands around for a moment. "No cameras in here?"

"No way. That is an invasion of..." Alec never did get any further as Magnus was right in front of him, hands cupping his face and lips heatedly against his own, devouring him possessively. Alec all but groaned heatedly, cheeks flushed.

Magnus finally pulled away from his intoxicating boyfriend. "There is something I really must do."

"What's that?"

"As much as I would love to say 'you' my dear shadowhunter..." Magnus delighted in Alec's blushing cheeks once more, sparkling blue eyes wide, if not seemingly a little excited at the concept since it would be a first for them to have sex in Alec's bedroom. "It in fact revolves around your gravely damaged Institute."

"Oh..." That pout couldn't be any more obvious then what it was.

"Maybe later?" Magnus winked which did get Alec grinning once more. "Though it might be much, much later, since what I'm about to do is going to severely deplete my magic."

"Magnus..." Oh how he loved the worry in his pretty boy's face, it just for him. His boy showed open emotions like that just for his family too, but Magnus knew his was slightly different when it came to him.

"Your home is terribly damaged and it must be repaired. That is where my magic comes into play." Alec could see the blue crackling of magic against Magnus' fingers already. He was practically entranced already. "All I ask is for you to get word to Isabelle to place communications out to your people to remain still, for any sudden movements can place even more strain on me."

Magnus watched Alec dial Isabelle on his phone, she taking seconds to answer. "Izzy, Magnus is going to use his magic to repair the Institute and its wards. Get the word out that no one is allowed to move for the next several minutes." He hung up and then seconds later a booming voice commanded through the now working communication lines.

"NOBODY MOVE! STAY AS YOU ARE UNTIL YOU HEAR BACK FROM ME!"

"Don't ever say Izzy isn't bossy." Alec joked a little.

"You ready?"

"Are you?" Alec shot back.

"I may need some help." Magnus placed out his hands, palms up and wriggled his fingers suggestively and Alec took them instantly.

"Not sharing through a kiss this time?" Alec watched Magnus grin as they both remembered when Magnus was injured he'd stolen Alec's lips.

"Maybe later, when you pick me up from collapsing."

"I won't let you fall Magnus."

"Good to hear."

"One last thing..."

"And what's that pretty boy?"

"I really love you." Magnus gave him that oh so soft smile, it meant solely and purely for him. It always made Alec's heart flutter and he was certain he fell even more in love with the warlock, though he had no idea how that was possible when he loved him as much as he already did.

"And I you, my dear shadowhunter."

Again, when Alec felt Magnus' magic consume him, the tiny (and rather continuous) gasps burst from his lips instantly. He knew, no matter how many times this happened, he would never get used to the power and feel of Magnus' all consuming and beautiful magic coursing through his very veins. It was indescribable.

Wave after wave of Magnus' blue magic expanded all around them, moving past his walls, shifting to every single room within the old church as everything was placed back into its rightful place, like they'd not just had an invasion at all.

Magnus made sure all bodies were moved, fallen shadowhunters placed in the mortuary, Circle members sent to Alicante for them to do as they pleased and the ichor of numerous demons were removed from the grounds.

"Oh god..." Alec grunted as he suddenly felt hot all over.

"Stay with me shadowhunter, you promised not to let me fall." Alec bit his bottom lip as a sudden shock-wave or two or three, or ten, Alec kind of lost count really, enveloped the entire area, the building shifting and churning, the familiar sound of wards, stronger then ever before, were being morphed into place.

What felt like hours was literally minutes and then Magnus was calling his magic back to him, it curling its way back home, comfortable and in its rightful place within Magnus before Alec shifted his quick reflexes into action and caught the High Warlock within his embrace.

"I got you..." Alec murmured against Magnus' ear, his all powerful warlock was out for the count, but lucky for him (and Alec) he was in the perfect place. Well, second perfect place that is. Perfect would be Magnus loft where the two of them could make all the noise in the world, but never mind that.

Instead Alec collected his precious cargo into his arms and promptly placed Magnus in his bed, covering him with his cotton sheets and thick comforter since winter was pretty much here now.

'All good to move again?' Izzy sent Alec a text just as he kicked off his boots and changed his clothing to some plain black slacks and a black tank, climbing into his bed moments later.

'Yep.'

'And Magnus?'

'Unconscious.'

'Alec?'

"He's alright Iz, I'll make sure he is.'

'I bet you will...' Alec rolled his eyes and refused to comment about that.

'If Inquisitor Herondale shows up, tell her I'll report to her in 24-48 hours.'

'You got it.' Alec shut off his phone as no way in hell he was moving from his spot and that was right at Magnus' side.

The shadowhunter decided once Magnus was awake and his power was back, he would ask the man to portal them to his place, for he really wanted to thank his boyfriend for what he did for him. For him, his family and the Shadow World. And then there was the fact he didn't just want to verbally voice his thanks either.

Alec curled in closer to Magnus, fingers linking with the warlocks as he buried his face into Magnus' neck, breathing in his earthy and sweet scent. Again, it was like he was home. His warlock was safe and secure and that's what mattered most in the world to him.

It'd been a shit day and Alec couldn't help but let his exhaustion consume him as he drifted off to sleep.

#

(The Next Day)

Alec had truly wanted to take Magnus back to his loft, back to where he knew the warlock would be way more comfortable and also to recuperate his magic in peace (well with Alec right at his side since he knew he wasn't a bother to the warlock – well Alec hoped he wasn't) but the total opposite ended up happening.

Once Magnus woke, delighting in the fact that Alec was at his side, even though it looked like he'd been creepily watching him sleep for hours, which granted Alec had, but even before he could kiss his boyfriend, there was persistent knocking at his door.

The god awful voice of Inquisitor Herondale and a very angry Izzy were on the other side. Alec rolled out of bed, whispering to Magnus to stay where he was, which the warlock did not object to as he buried himself deeper into Alec's bedding. It wasn't as soft as his own bed, but the fact it smelt like his delightful shadowhunter was more then enough for the warlock as he scooted over to the side Alec had been lying on and his cool body all but consumed Alec's warmth, Magnus sighing in contentment.

He vaguely heard mutterings between Alec, the Inquisitor and Isabelle but couldn't be bothered moving. Magnus was certain he heard something like 'my boyfriend saved us all, you can at least give him a few more hours before interrogating him' and then the door was shut with a resonating click. The room fell quiet, so quiet Magnus thought he was alone now, but that thought didn't last long when a body shifted under the blankets and moulded against his back.

"Inquisitor Herondale demands your presence at the soul sword in three hours." Magnus could tell how pissed off Alec was, which was very cute indeed.

"It is protocol."

"It is, but..."

"I am a downworlder Alexander. She is doing her job and making sure there was only one traitor in your Institute." Magnus shifted to lie on his back, gazing up at the frowning face of his boyfriend. "I am sorry about Raj."

"He better get something more punishing then Wrangel Island."

"I'm certain he'll be subjected to your agony rune, to draw out any secrets he's been keeping or anything he's also exposed to your enemies."

"Mm..." Alec frowned just thinking it over.

"Now, since I'm not required for another three hours, what are we to do shadowhunter?" Magnus immediately delighted in Alec's flushed cheeks. "Oh, I'm so terribly shocked at your thoughts Alexander." Magnus teased lightly. "Do I suspect you wish to take advantage of an injured warlock like myself?"

"Um..." Alec jerked when Magnus snapped his fingers. "What was that?"

"A protective barrier around your quarters." With reflexes and a quickness that even had Alec impressed, Magnus had rolled them over, Alec now under his oh so powerful warlock boyfriend, body humming at the heat radiating from their bodies. "No one is getting in here and no one can hear us either."

"Magnus, you're still recovering."

"That doesn't mean we still can't be as loud as we want." Magnus wriggled his eyebrows, Alec not putting up much of a fight when he wound his arms around Magnus' shoulders just as addictive lips enveloped his own, his body arching into the warlocks as he was taken on another wild ride.

#

(Several Days Passed – Magnus' Loft)

"Alexander," His shadowhunter was currently making him coffee. After the gruelling interrogation and being subjected to the soul sword, along with everyone else, Alec had requested Inquisitor Herondale not to hold the mourning ceremony for another couple of days to give everyone time to grieve in private before the massive ceremony would occur which the invasion had taken 40 shadowhunter lives.

Alec indeed had wept silently in his bathroom, on the floor of his shower stall and hoped no one could hear him. He forgot that his warlock wasn't ever far away from him since he was confined to the Institute whilst the interrogation went on for a few days, and that is where Magnus had found him.

'They were so young Magnus.' Alec tried to get his emotions under control but he was finding it hard. He'd never endured a massacre like that before, and especially under his watch, but then Alec was discovering that he needn't hide how he felt from Magnus because no matter what, he was there to support him.

Alec was cleared of any wrong doing from a leadership perspective and Magnus passed the 'soul sword' test with flying colours too even though Alec had to catch himself several times at some of the questions Magnus was asked.

'The Head of the Institute was under attack, as was his fellow colleagues. He and I have become acquainted for some time now and my assistance was required.'

'How acquainted?'

'I do not see how that is relevant, but if you are cryptically asking if I know him quite well personally, then you would be correct. Mr Lightwood and I are in a relationship. If you have any concerns with that, please speak to us off the floor as it has nothing to do with the incidents that occurred days ago.'

Alec had been damn impressed at Magnus' business-like attitude. He was smartly dressed in a navy blue suit, silver shirt and a striped tie. He looked amazing that day. Though when did he not look amazing?

To think, after the interrogation, Inquisitor Herondale had not called upon them at this stage. Alec assumed it was because of all the paperwork that came about with forty shadowhunter lives being lost and having to inform all the families as well.

Alec had then spent hours upon hours completing and finalising reports and thanks to Magnus, he'd spent his days locked away in his quarters and was formulating new wards. Alec seriously had quite the talented warlock boyfriend that is for sure. Magnus had expanded the protective wards so they branched out over the fields and graveyards around the church. Security cameras could automatically zoom in on anyone crossing the wards, to determine friend or foe or just random passers-by. The church would go on alert when demons were immediately detected, but a low warning would signal if a downworlder tried breeching the wards. Unless they were downworlders who had an open invitation to the Institute that is. Magnus was able to come and go as he pleased, and he had done the same for Dot and Catarina if they were needed for healing purposes as well, though Magnus decided that only Alec, Izzy, Jace and Clary were privy to that information.

"Alexander?" Magnus called again, jerking Alec from his thoughts as he shifted his blue eyes to look over at him. "Can we talk?" It was rather cute how Alec became all domesticated when in his home. Magnus liked it very much. He could easily conjure coffees for them, along with everything and anything else they desired, but seeing Alec potter around in his kitchen, like he belonged there, was an image Magnus quite liked. The said shadowhunter placed a white mug with black cats all over it in front of Magnus' hands and he cupped it gently.

"What about?"

"My past." Magnus observed Alec come to sit next to him, one warm comforting hand reaching out to rest against his forearm gently.

"Only if you want to. I know you know I've been trying to prod you to open up to me, because I want to know more about you, but if you don't want to share, if you're not ready to share, I'll try and understand and accept that."

"I'm afraid." Magnus had never admitted to any fear he felt, for his father always told him to never show fear for it was a weakness indeed. So over the centuries, Magnus tried his hardest to keep it all bottled up inside, but he knew in his heart of hearts that there was finally someone who he could truly open up to,and that very person was Alec. He could trust this shadowhunter with everything he had.

"Of what?"

"You leaving me." There, he'd finally said it.

"Magnus..."

"I killed a man Alexander." Magnus quickly glanced at silently blinking blue eyes. "It happened when I was a child. My mother hated the very sight of me, of my wicked cat eyes, knowing that she had given birth to a monster and because of that she could not stand me at all and killed herself."

"Oh Magnus..." The warlock felt his dear shadowhunter take hold of one of his hands.

"My stepfather found us. He screamed at me, called me an abomination." Alec's hand gripped his more. "He was right." Magnus scoffed. "Even so, I lashed out, with all the magic I had, burning him right where he stood. I murdered him Alexander."

"You were just a boy Magnus..." For the warlock that was still no excuse.

"Time passed, I was all alone in the world, until one day I met a man who looked similar to me."

"Your father?" Alec softly voiced, hating the sheer pain etched on his beautiful warlocks face as Magnus slowly nodded his head. The shimmering of his eyes, for having to relive memories best kept alone, best kept in the shadows so to speak, really made Alec feel guilty. Why couldn't he let sleeping dogs lie?

"My father...resides in Edom. He's been trapped there for centuries now, never allowed to the surface and truthfully, we really wouldn't want him here either."

"Why not?" Alec watched Magnus gulp down the lump in his throat.

"My father is a Greater Demon." Magnus let that slip out in a rush, hoping Alec wouldn't have gotten all of that information but by the widening of his blue eyes, he'd caught the 'greater' bit for sure.

"He's a..."

"Asmodeus is my father." Might as well get that out there whilst Magnus was on a roll at spilling his guts. He dared a glance at Alec as recognition flashed in his eyes which meant he had heard of Asmodeus before. Though seriously, what shadowhunter didn't know some history about the Greater Demons from Edom. It was then Magnus dropped his gaze to his fisted hands, realising Alec had let go of them, and as much as he hated it, he understood why as well. After all, its not everyday you find out about your boyfriends (and your first boyfriend at that) dark past so of course because of that things were likely to change between them. Even so, Magnus knew it was right to continue with his story. "Since I didn't know who or what I was back then, I took his hand that day because he was the only one with eyes like mine. He groomed me, trained me, made me harness my true power and showed me how a 'true' warlock should be." Alec watched Magnus shudder a little at those words. He could only imagine what the man went through.

"Magnus...I..."

"He wanted me to remain in Edom with him, to rule beside him. In Edom is where I can increase my powers to its full potential and use it without any care in the world." Alec felt his eyes widen at this news. After all, seeing Magnus as he was, back in the field, even in Alec's stunned state, the power that burst from him was so intense it almost hurt to watch. And to think that maybe that was just the tip of the iceberg was mind boggling to Alec! "I never wished to be in Edom, but because I was so young back then, I dare not defy Asmodeus, for he is the most powerful Prince of Hell. It took me a century or two to leave his clutches, but I finally did and imprisoned him there whilst I was at it too." The warlock blurted it out before he became a coward.

'There, I said it. Its finally out and now Alec will leave.' Magnus grimaced internally.

"The Greater Demon, Asmodeus, the Prince of Hell, is your father?" Alec couldn't help but repeat what Magnus had said, just needing to confirm it all once more.

"Yes," Came the barely audible response.

"Well," Magnus braced himself for the rejection. "That certainly isn't in your file back at the Institute."

"My...file?" Confusion was clearly visible on Magnus' face and within his soft deep voice.

"When my memories finally came back, I started researching you." Alec blushed at that. "I wanted to know who you were without actually bothering you with all my questions...or creepily stalking you for that matter. I researched what I could, looking up mountains of mission statements and also finding a file on you which only goes back about two hundred years, if that. You are one sneaky warlock Magnus Bane." Alec felt his shoulders ease a little at the tiny grin Magnus graced him with. "From all our chats, especially when you chat about history, I'm thinking we have about 600 years worth of gaps?"

"Something like that." Magnus muttered.

"Whatever you wish to share with me Magnus, I promise you here and now, it will not leave your place."

"Alexander..."

"I mean, don't get me wrong, I always knew a warlock had a demon parent but to think yours is a Greater Demon and Asmodeus at that...well...I'm not going to lie to you and say that I'm not shocked."

"If you no longer wish to see me, because of this, I will understand Alexander." Magnus jolted when Alec's warm hands cupped his face.

"I don't care who your dad is Magnus. All I care about is you and you alone."

"Alexander..."

"You are one of the most selfless people I've ever met in my life, which means you are far from being a Greater Demon. And even with this news, it is not going to change my mind about how I feel towards you." Alec leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly to Magnus'. "Huh, I just realised something." Alec mumbled as he pulled away.

"What's that?"

"I'm dating royalty." Magnus couldn't help the chuckle that burst from his lips as he thudded his forehead against his precious shadowhunters.

"You continue to surprise me Alexander."

"I'm glad..."

"I've always hated my warlock marker, just as much as I've always hated my father."

"Magnus..."

"But then I met you."

"Me?"

"I've tried thinking it over, but my memories can be a little rusty with the centuries that I have lived through, but in all my time here, I am certain that no one has ever called my eyes beautiful like you have."

"Well they are. You are." Magnus lifted his hands and softly wrapped them around Alec's wrists as his shadowhunter had cupped his face once more, not wanting to break the loving gaze currently happening between them. Whatever had he done to deserve this shadowhunter, Magnus wasn't sure, but by all the angels out there he would never let anything happen to him.

"Do you remember when I told you I may have a gift for you?" Alec nodded his head. "Before I escaped my father's clutches and sentenced him to a life in Edom, I did graduate in becoming a 'true' warlock in his eyes and with how proud he was, he bestowed upon me a rare gift."

Alec watched Magnus snap his fingers and within his palm was a black velvet box. "What is it?"

"Why don't you open it and have a look?"

The shadowhunter did as Magnus suggested, prying the lid open and what rested within was quite a peculiar pendant on a black cord chain. The ever inquisitive young shadowhunter pulled it from its resting place, blue eyes raising it up to the pale lighting in Magnus home and his eyes widened as the pendant swirled with what appeared to be a multitude of cracking electricity. Alec continued to become mesmerised by it, jolting in his seat when suddenly the almost 'thunderstorm' cloud-like patterns within the pendant vanished and suddenly a cat eye appeared!

"Woah!" Alec exclaimed as he dropped the pendant, but Magnus was quick to catch it within his left hand. "What was that? That looked like your eyes!"

"It is the all seeing eye, the one which can grant the wearer a wish."

"What kind of wish?"

"Depends really." Magnus shrugged like it were no big deal, but when he'd never revealed this information to anyone else in his 800+ years, it was a very big deal indeed. "It is advisable that the wearer not be hasty in their request, but it can be from the simplest of wishes to the most extreme you could possibly think of." Magnus watched an adorable thinking face pop up onto his dear shadowhunter. "Someone may ask for all the riches in the world, whilst another may ask to save a life if it were in danger. Again, it depends on the wearer's choice."

"Huh, who needs that much money anyway?" Magnus shrugged as there were some rather selfish individuals out there in this world. "I'd probably go with saving a life, or sacrificing myself in order to save the life of my family."

"Lets hope I am always around so nothing like that is required of you Alexander."

"What would you wish for?"

"For no harm to ever befall my shadowhunter." Alec blushed at Magnus' instant reply. "But that is here nor there as this gift is not for me."

"Wait, are you..." Alec never did finish as the necklace was offered to him. "Magnus, I can't take this."

"There may come a time where you may need to use it."

"I hope that day doesn't come." Magnus raised an eyebrow at that. "My only wish would be to save the life of someone I loved, but with you, Izzy, Jace and Max all okay, there is no need to use it." Magnus smiled sweetly at his honest shadowhunter.

"Lets hope its not needed then, though I still want to give it to you." Magnus gulped down the lump in his throat. "Will you...accept it?" Magnus watched as Alec wordlessly bent his head towards him, this his indication that he was indeed accepting such a burdensome gift from Magnus and the warlock slipped it over his head before tucking it beneath Alec's plain black shirt.

Magnus placed his palm flat against Alec's chest. "Now that you have accepted my dark past and such a heavy gift, what is on your mind shadowhunter."

"Well..."

"As I have said before, anything on your mind, you can share with me Alexander." He watched his precious boy let out a sigh, shoulders slumping forward.

"I'm tired Magnus." He truly did feel for the young man who carried so much weight on his shoulders on a daily basis.

"Then take a break Alexander." Quickly the warlock pressed his index finger to Alec's lips as he was sure the shadowhunter was going to argue with him. "No one will think less of you for taking a step back and a moment or two for yourself. You cannot carry the world on your shoulders alone, it will crush you."

"Well..."

"I have an idea."

"If your idea involved cloning me so my replacement can take up the reins while I sleep for a month or two, then I'm all for it."

"I have created many spells during my lifetime, I'm sure I could..."

"I was joking!" Alec quickly blurted out as he was almost certain his boyfriend would run himself ragged to invent such a spell just for him!

"Hm, well, if I can't do that, then the quick solution would be for you to request some time off, preferably two months as a minimum. For not only the physical strains that have been occurring, but also the emotional ones too. You need a chance to recharge your batteries." Magnus got off the kitchen stool he'd been at, taking Alec's hand in his and drew him towards his plush couch. "Hand the reins over to Isabelle. She would definitely keep everyone in line for you so you can just take a moment and breathe."

"Well..."

"Please let someone else worry about the world for a moment. And if something urgent does happen, and I'm talking like world imploding urgent, then Isabelle can contact me via fire message and I'll send you back."

"Send me back? Where will I be?"

"On a well earned holiday, away from New York. You could be in Paris, London, Rome, Tokyo, you name it, wherever you wish to go, I'll portal you there."

"Are you...coming with me?" Alec shyly voiced, blue eyes peering up through messy black bangs.

"Most definitely." The shadowhunter couldn't help but grin at Magnus' immediate response. The warlock wanted to go on holiday with him! "I've lived a long time Alexander, but never have I wanted to revisit the world like I do right now, with you, at my side." Magnus pressed his lips lightly to Alec's waiting ones.

"Whilst on holiday, since it won't be a good idea for me to remain at the Institute, since I'll probably want to stick my nose into whatever is going on there, does that mean I can stay here...with you?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way shadowhunter." Magnus leaned back into his couch, pulling Alec over him as he gazed up into sparkling blue eyes he could seriously drown in. "After the mourning ceremony, lets advise everyone of your immediate leave of absence and we'll work on our travel plans together.

"Sounds perfect." Alec mumbled before dropping his head to Magnus' chest, listening to the slow beating of his boyfriends heart which was lulling him to sleep.

Magnus clicked his fingers, eyes shifting to Alec's phone on the coffee table as it switched off. No one was going to disturb his shadowhunter this evening as Magnus murmured a chant in his demonic tongue, pure white magic enveloping his precious boy as Alec drifted off into a nightmare free sleep.

#

(The Next Day – After the Mourning Ceremony)

Due to what Magnus had done for the New York Institute, Alec as the Head had asked the man to attend the ceremony to mourn those that were lost in this latest battle and Magnus had not even bothered to blink as he accepted Alec's invite.

Whilst all shadowhunters present were dressed in white, he made sure to remain down the back, next to Catarina and Dot who were also invited and they remained in formal attire of black and cobalt blue. Yes they received some stares, but perhaps their presence here was becoming more acceptable since word had gotten out that these three downworlders had come to aide the Shadow World where most would turn their backs on them.

The ceremony was long, but when one lost 40 shadowhunters in one go, Magnus understood that Alec wanted each and every single one of them to be acknowledged. His dear shadowhunter stood tall and proud, but Magnus was no fool to realise it would take Alec a long time to recover from that massacre happening under his watch. All Magnus could do was be there for his shadowhunter.

As the ceremony shifted into another massive room, where a large wake ceremony was now occurring, Magnus was again off in a corner with Catarina and Dot. He could feel the unease wash over them as they were but three warlocks in a room of over 100 strong shadowhunters.

"You two do not have to stay." Their eyes flashed as of course their High Warlock would catch on to their mixed emotions. "I am truly grateful you accepted Alexander's invite."

"You'll give him our best won't you Magnus?"

"I will."

"So when do the two of you head off?"

"Soon I hope." Magnus conjured a portal for the sorceress' and their eyes flickered over to the other side of the room, catching Alec's blue eyes as he gave them a nod in thanks.

"He truly is different from the others." Dot quietly voiced.

"That he is." Magnus' heated gaze shifted from Alec back to his best healers. "He is going to change the world."

"You both are doing that already." Magnus let off a slight grin as the two women stepped through the portal and then it closed seconds later.

"Magnus," The High Warlock of Brooklyn tried ever so hard not to be surprised by the shadowhunter who had snuck up on him, his brown orbs shifting to his left to come upon,

"Maryse, please allow me to extend my apologies from the entire warlock community for the loss that has occurred." Magnus himself shifted his gaze for a moment, seeing as Alec had yet to realise his own mother was currently standing in front of him and could possibly unleash a crap load of hell on him.

"Thank you for the condolences, but that is not why I am here." Magnus arched an eyebrow at that and waited his fate. "You have saved my son." Maryse softly voiced, Magnus blinking several times as she had placed out her hand to him, wanting to shake his "filthy" warlock hand which was downright surprising in his mind.

"I was in the right place at the right time." Magnus took Maryse's hand in his own. "I am certain Max will make an excellent shadowhunter."

"I wasn't talking about Max." Magnus shifted his gaze from older and wiser blue eyes and located Alec in the crowd of shadowhunters as he was returning Izzy's hug before his gaze drifted down to the plain black duffel bag at Alec's feet.

So much had been going on that Alec had requested an audience with Inquisitor Herondale about taking a leave of absence and handing the temporary control of the Institute over to a very shocked Izzy. With everything that had happened, and by some sheer miracle, Imogen Herondale had granted Alec's leave of absence though with the promise that wherever he was travelling to there was always the opportunity to get in touch with him in case of emergencies and his skills and leadership were required. Of course Alec had agreed, considering he was travelling with a very powerful warlock who could portal them back in seconds flat.

"Take care of him?" Magnus shifted his gaze back to what he assumed was the softest gaze Maryse Lightwood could ever bestow, almost looking like a true mother who just wanted her children to be happy no matter who they were in love with.

"Always." Magnus responded in kind, because his protection was with his precious shadowhunter for as long as he wanted him around. And Magnus hoped that was for a long time.

What had completely taken the warlock off guard was when Maryse ended up hugging him! He never thought he'd see the day where a Lightwood parent would hug him of all people! Though Magnus was certain that was also for all the onlookers who were gazing with shock plain as day on their faces at the scene before them, Magnus quickly patting Maryse on the back as an afterthought.

His brown eyes drifted once more across the room, over to a very shocked and wide eyed Alec, lips parted at the scene before his and every other shadowhunters eyes. Even Jace, Izzy and Max could not keep the surprise from their faces at seeing their own mother hugging a downworlder.

Maryse finally let go of Magnus, giving him a curt nod before exiting the room. As soon as she left, Alec came striding over, duffel bag clutched in his left hand.

"What was that about?"

"A promise." Magnus watched Alec frown at his cryptic response. He twisted his right hand, this way and that before clicking his fingers, another portal forming before everyone in the room.

"You ready to go home shadowhunter?" Magnus held out his left hand to Alec.

'Home...' Alec sighed inwardly, never knowing how amazing that word felt until now. For home was wherever this beautiful warlock standing in front of him was.

Alec entwining his fingers with Magnus' as he gave one final glance at all those watching them, before turning his full attention, sparkling eyes and beaming smile to his boyfriend.

"Thought you'd never ask."

And the two men stepped into the portal and disappeared.

#

**End.**


End file.
